A Lone Light
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: A legend told in a kingdom about a child who changed his kingdom with his light. Dissidia Lion King based story. First "Chapter" explains everything. Will contains yaoi so be warn. Will upload a chapter each day. Rated T for now, might change.
1. Cast and Explaination

**A/N:** I'm sorry I haven't been uploading anything since I've been working and playing new games in my WiiU and 3DS. I got a new laptop with a bunch of writing apps in it for fanfiction and collage. Hope that you all understand and really are ok with it. Anyway, I'm doing a Lion King, my favorite Disney movie, story with Dissidia characters. Some added roles and scenes are included in this fiction. A few scenes from the movie will not be included in this fanfic so it won't be a parody to the movie. Here's the cast for this fiction.

**Cast **

**_Royal Family_**

Warrior of Light "Light" - Simba (Different personality (Emotionless by the way) but same role)

Cid - Simba's father (Different personality to his brother)

Cosmos - Simba's mother (Different personality and role)

Garland - Scar (Meaner than the actual character, but same role)

* * *

**_Guards_**

Cecil - Added role (Have a scene between him and WoL)

Kain - Cid's bodyguard (Different personality and role)

* * *

**_Chaos Guard_ **(Garland's bodyguards)

Sephiroth - Added role (Have a scene between him and Garland)

Mateus - Added role (Have a battle scene between him and Firion. Second sorcerer for Garland)

Golbez - Added role (Scene between him and Cecil)

* * *

**_Wild Roses_ **(a group of traveling warriors, assassins and weapon masters)

Scott - Added role (Acts like someone's father)

Hilda - Added role (Act like someone's mother)

Firion - Nala (Different role and personality. Automatically yaoi because of cast)

Maria - Added role (will be mentioned in an extra scene in Fanfic only)

Leon - Added role (Same as Maria)

Guy - Added role (Same as Maria and Leon)

Minwu - Added role (Have a scene between him and Firion)

* * *

**_Gypsies_**

Tidus - Added role (Spotted Light tired and wounded and told Bartz about the teen)

Bartz - Timon (Taken Light in their little group. Same role but different personality)

Zidane - Pumba (Was taken in thanks to Bartz. Same role but different personality)

Vaan - Added role (Have a scene between him and Bartz)

Laguna - Added role (Taught Light in the ways of love. Was told by Tidus about it because of Firion)

**Contains: Yaoi, Character Deaths, Blood, Violence, Language and some sexual themes (Rated T for now)**

**Paring: WoLxFirion (Because of role plus my favorite paring in Dissidia)**

Hope you all will enjoy this fanfiction out of me and won't be super long! Maybe I can do this in like maybe twenty five chapters (Excluding this cast sheet). Hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving and Black Friday (This is how I got my new Laptop! :P)

The first chapter might be up tonight, maybe tomorrow. Leave me a review and what are your thoughts on this new Dissidia fanfic I am working on.


	2. Ch 1: A Birth of the Prince

This is the first true chapter of the story. Nothing is really happening at the moment, but is a good intro

Characters (c) Square-Enix

* * *

There's a legend that is told through out the land. A young prince with the power of light who rules the land. But, the child will remain emotionless until he or she is touch with their first kiss of true love. This tale's goes back a hundred years ago. To the second prince of the kingdom. This child...was named Light.

The dawn of a new day was slow one. Cosmos, queen of the land of harmony, was giving birth to her and Cid's child. The dragoon legion was told to spread the news of the newborn prince coming to the world. The young dragoon apprentice named Kain, only five years old, was with the king to see the young prince he must protect for the rest of his life. His friend, Cecil Harvey a knight in training, tug on Kain's shirt to remove themselves off of the room. Soon everyone was looking out for the new prince. A group of rouge knights called the Wild Rose arrived just for this day only. The leader and wife knows the royal family since their first generations of the two groups. Scott and Hilda, the new leaders of the group, waited to see if the king and queen would come.

"Do you know about the light in this kingdom, Scott?" Hilda asked to the male leader.

"Does it like, be absorbed into the prince or princess to make the child a great warrior? If not, a wise ruler?"

"Your...somewhat correct. The child does follow those things. If a girl, she can see into the future and use her magic to prevent it like Queen Cosmos. If a male, then he'll be a mighty warrior protecting his kingdom from invaders from the lands of discord. And all of this is from the kingdom's light."

"Is there a side effect of absorbing this light." When did Scott really likes listening to Hilda now of a sudden?

"Of course. The child becomes emotionless. He or she will never feel them unless they were kissed by true love. This is how Cosmos and Cid first meet."

Soon everyone looked up to see Cosmos with a blue and white bundle of joy in her arms. The echo of the child's cry harmonizing with the chirping of the birds coming to the castle's wall. Scott, Hilda and Richard, Kain's father, looked up to see the holy dragon, Bahamut, looking down to the family. The baby looked at the scaled dragon god who come down to earth to see him. The god's nose sniffed the blanket before seeing the blue eyes looking at him. The child smiled and was given a scale necklace from his wing.

"Young knight." Bahamut did a mind link to the child. "I can see your future and see a great king and knight under the light. But be warn, my child. Someone under darkness will order his men to kill you so he can rule your land with an iron fist. But, one person he'll order will be a key to your destiny. Young child...be warn of your future."

Soon the dragon lifted off the balcony and breath out a stream of light to the sky. Returning home, he looked down with his light shining down to the child. Everyone prey for the king and queen's son's future. Cosmos looked down to see the scale shining brightly like the sun. Soon everyone left the couple alone. Cosmos was at her small shrine filled with paintings of the past. Each reflected off the queens and kings of the kingdom. During her free time, she was constructing her painting of her son, whom they named him Light, in twenty years from his birth as a true knight and king. Like the god himself, she can see the future herself. Like the dragon, she can see what Bahamut saw. Soon she finished her painting. A young man with the dragon scale necklace wearing blue and yellow armor. Behind him is Bahamut, the dragon god who will guide him. But...she drew something else. Under the man's portrait was someone wearing silver armor with an army behind him. But one of the men was wearing a blue cloak around his body. Tan skin was shown from the face and silver hair covering the hazel eyes. Cid entered the shrine to see the painting before realizing about the shadowy male in the picture. He could only point it to one person. Garland, the former knight of his kingdom and his brother. Grabbing his blade, he marched off to the lands of discord to met with his former ally.

The lands of discord was different than Cid's home. Much of the evil people in lives here instead of harmony because they feel like home. Garland lived here for most of his life, or since he was banished thanks to his brother, Cid. Being related to the royal family, Garland wasn't the favorite one in the family despite being the eldest child. His sliver hair was slightly up in a ponytail with his horned helmet hanging from his left pinky finger. He watched the bombs (Final Fantasy creatures, not the item itself) floating by before hearing his name called.

"Garland!" Cid shouted over the land. "Where are you?!"

Putting his mask on, the older one looked at the man with his bright green eyes looking at Cid.

"Yes, Brother?" Garland casually asked, laying down on his stone bed next to his weapon. "What do you want, runt?"

"Stop calling me that! And where were you today?"

"Today? What day is it?"

"The day of your nephew's birth."

"So, I'm a uncle now. Whoop de do. What's my punishment for not being there?"

"Garland...what have you become?"

Garland smirked. He always knows he'll win in a match against wits.

"Nothing really. I never wanted to be king anyway, dear brother. I got many friends here. Friends that...understands me."

"Are you saying that your better than me?!"

Cid pulled out his sword before seeing his brother pointed his to his forehead. The king was sweating with the point about to break his skin. Garland placed his blade down and looked at the dark sky.

"It is not a challenge for the throne, my dear runt. I'll stay here just so your son, and my nephew, can become the next king."

"Promise?" Cid pulled out his pinky finger to his older brother.

Garland chuckled for a bit. All the time, both of them pinky promise each other to keep a secret from their parents. Now he has to keep a promise to his brother of not leaving the lands of discord so his nephew can become the next king?"I promise..." Garland said with a smile under the metal mask.

Cid left his brother alone before Garland got a vision from Chaos, god of discord. A vision of him ruling the lands harmony and discord. His brother's and nephew's deaths under his blade. An army ready to kill every living thing on earth. He laughed insanely. His visions are without a doubt equaled to Cosmos. Soon his vision will be a realistic to the people's eyes.

Morning turned into night. Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into seasons. Seasons turned into years. Cid and Cosmos worried for their son's future. Hoping for a peaceful one, Cosmos asked Bahamut to protect Light until he dies in battle or in grief. Cid looked at the sky to see the stars shining down to his three year old son. Light has silver hair from his dad side but bright blue eyes from mother. He always wears a black shirt with blue pants with yellow lines on it with matching shoes. Now he was wearing a pair of black pjs with a small Bahamut plushy in his arms. Now...all could Light do is sleep of being a mighty warrior like his father.


	3. Ch 2: A Fated Meet

Second Chapter of this fanfic.  
Characters (C) Square-Enix

Story line and character placements (c) Disney.

Does at least everyone who did look at the cast and first chapter of this fanfic actually like it? I know I haven't been updating my stories but life can creep up to yea. This chapter isn't in the movie. Well, some movie and some new part.

* * *

Twelve years has past since Light's birth. The young prince woke up due to the sun hitting his eyes. He change as well. First he became his father's apprentice to become a knight like the king. Second, he became emotionless because of the kingdom's light inside of him. Almost a pre teen himself, he wanted no siblings to fight for the crown, like his father to his uncle. About to fall asleep again, Cosmos entered to see the blue eyes grew heavy for some extra sleep.

"Wake up, Light." She said before seeing her son waking up. "Your dad wants to see you at the balcony."

Ruffling his hair, Light got out of bed and wore his black sleeve shirt with the blue gauntlets around his wrist. A blue armor belt was wrapped around his waist with a white fabric to cover his legs. Finally, light blue plated boots finished off his 'knight' look to see his father. The king turned to see his child looking at him. With the sun about to peck out from the horizon, Cid sat down next to Light to watch the sun rising.

"Son." Cid spoke, seeing the blue eyes looking at him. "This is our land. What ever the light touches is our kingdom. One day Light, my time in these lands will end and you'll take my place after I am gone. Hope you'll also fine a lover by your side before that day."

Light listened before he was tugged by his dad by the shirt. Near the moat, both are practicing their swordplay with Cosmos watching. Cid saw his son becoming stronger like himself, both physical and mentally. But, he doesn't want Light to be like Garland.

"Take five, Light!"

The teen dropped with his wooden blade scratched from his father's blade. Soon he saw someone with a darker shade of grey hair but in a short ponytail. Creeping in the grass, he saw a blue sleeveless shirt with a pair of white pants with belts around the waist. But, the person vanished in his sight.

"Looking for someone?" The other teen asked, turning the prince so the two were looking at each other.

The hazel eyes glared off the blue eyes from the sun. The other one smiled a bit before releasing the prince. Light looked at the other one with a curious emotionless look across his face. The pre teen looked at the prince before he ran off. Light ran across the plains before tripping himself thanks to a loan tree root. The wondering kid kneed down to see the blue eyes looking at him.

"Who are you?" Light asked, before he got up to brush off the dirt on his shirt. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Firion." Firion kindly introduced himself to the prince. "I'm a member of the Wild Rose. A group of traveling warriors. Anyway, I'm looking for my siblings, Maria and Leon. I hope I can find them."

"Want me to help?"

Firion backed up from Light's offer. "Are you sure? What if you get hurt? I don't want to be scowled by your parents, the king and queen."

"I don't care. You're actually...my only friend outside the castle walls."

Firion was shocked. His only friend outside the walls? Maybe Light's friends are only Cecil and Kain. Or maybe Light has always been around his dad for training. He always been around friends since he was accepted in the group. Been loved by the people, even Scott accepted him as his apprentice. Mastering only the dagger class, Firion is almost like Light in a way. He smiled before seeing Light running in the east.

"Prince Light!" Firion cried out to the prince. "They went to the west, almost heading to the land of discord."

"Why there?" Light looked at the other apprentice. "Is there something special there?"

"I don't know. Maybe their exploring the land. Let's go find them."

Light felt his arm being tugged by Firion for a split second. Before long, he spotted Kain jumping in the air looking for him. Grabbing Firion by the collar, he pulled the other warrior next to him behind a tree. The dragoon looked around before being spotted by Cid and Cecil.

"Any sign of Light, Kain?" Cecil asked to his friend, seeing the dragoon nodding no. "I see."

"I hope he's not going to see Garland. He's visiting his little nephew today. I hope he's not heading to the castle." Cid spoke to the two knights.

Light lead Firion to follow him back to the castle grounds due to the head nod to the north. The younger male couldn't believe what he saw. A beautiful white castle with a wall of roses on the east wall. White curtains was flowing out from Cosmos and Cid's room. Firion kneed down before he felt Light pulling him inside the grand hall.

The wondering warrior looked at the garnet flooring and marble walls. He couldn't believe that Light actually lives here. Before about to get caught, Cosmos spotted the two kids next to each other. She smiled and slowly walked up her son and second guest.

"Welcome young Firion." Cosmos said, nearly spooking Firion for a split second. "Scared you a bit?"

"Yes my lady. Just slightly. Why are you near me?" Firion was confuse a bit from Cosmos's words.

"Light, may I see your new friend at the shrine?"

Light nodded yes before he got a glimpse of Firion's confuse face. Arriving at the small room, the young man looked at all the paintings until he saw a painting of a tanned man surrounded by roses. Blue clothing and armor surrounded by the eight classes the Wild Roses can teach. Silver grey hair, similar to Firion's, but with a longer ponytail wearing a multicolor bandana covering most of the hair instead of a few spikes sticking out. Firion looked at the painting before realizing who the man was.

"Lady Cosmos." Firion politely addressed himself. "Who's the man wearing blue surrounded by weapons?"

"That, my dear child, is you in fact."

Firion smiled. A man with a knowledge of weapons is what Cosmos sees in the future. As he looked around, he noticed him with a knight wearing blue and yellow. Soon he saw the blue eyes that are very similar to Light. Then he realize...the man is Light in the future. Touching the oil surfaced on the painting sheet, he could feel the hard craftsmanship Cosmos put in these paintings.

"Pardon me, but why did you call me mi'lady?"'

Cosmos smiled. "Because. A few people have the ability to channel magic from their ancestors. I can see you using a bit of white magic in the nearest future to Light. I want you to become my apprentice to channel your magic for protection and healing. Will you accept my offer?"

Firion thought about it. He's already Scott's apprentice for weapon training. Now Cosmos wants him to become her apprentice in the form of magic? He thought about it, and nod yes, but he needs to talk about it to Scott.

"I'll do it, but I need to talk to master Scott about it."

"Don't worry. Scott and the other members are coming here. You'll still be with your family and stay in the castle for a bit. Once you master your magic, maybe you'll also be a master mind of using weapons properly. For now, we'll meet each other again tomorrow."

Firion left before seeing Light with Garland. He walked closer before seeing the silver armored male looking at him. The two nod and left the castle walls. Across the vast plains, the lands of discord was in the east. To Firion, finding Maria and Leon is his main worry. To Light, he's just an extra hand for his friend. The prince heads off to the forbidden land to find a few apprentices to the Wild Roses.


	4. Ch 3: A Different View

A second chapter today?! What madness is this?! Lol. I was just in a writing mood today. ^_^  
Dissidia and Final Fantasy characters (C) Square-Enix  
Plotline (C) Disney

* * *

Scott arrived at the castle walls a moment to soon after Cosmos called them. Looking for Firion, he noticed the king and Kain walking towards them to greet. The two talked before the dragoon spotted Cecil running to him.

"What happened?" Kain asked, which got Cecil to look at him funny. "It has something to do with Light, isn't it?"

"Yea, I can't find him. Maybe he ran off somewhere."

"What?" Cid asked, which got Scott noticed as well. "What do you mean Light's gone?!"

"Is a young boy with a ponytail with him?" Scott asked with a curious look.

"I believe I spotted a young boy with him. Blue sleeveless shirt with a outfit similar to your kind is what I saw." Cecil answered to Scott, who nodded in disappointment.

"That was Firion. He was adopted into the group a few years ago. I believe this year is his fifth year being with us. Maria and Leon are in the same boat. Soon they developed a close friendship and became brothers and sisters in arms. I haven't seen those three in a while. Firion only mastered the dagger class and the others are still learning. And he's been acting strange...like magical kind of strange."

"Pardon? Does anyone in your group know magic?" Cid asked to the leader.

"Two people. Minwu and Hilda. Both know white magic rather than black magic. So in our cases, we got healers. Maybe your guards and my warriors can find the prince and Firion together. Sounds like a plan?"

"Sort of, but we need to do some works as well. I don't know where they are heading."

"I think I know where their going." Garland said, which spooked the king and the leader.

"Where dear brother?!"

"The lands of discord. Light told me that Firion's friends are there. I did told him it was too dangerous to go there, but he didn't listen. I think their heading there. If not well, we're wasting our time."

Scott and Cid gathered their weapons and armor to find the two kids. Kain, however jumped off the castle roof at high speed. Looking around, he noticed two silver haired kids heading to the land of discord two miles east. Landing behind them, he slowly creep up to Light's side before getting caught by Cecil.

"Kain!" Cecil shouted, getting that look from his friend. "Thank goodness you found them. Come now Light, you two need to return home."

"But I made a promise to Firion!" Light answered to Cecil's sentence. "And I'm keeping that promise. Until we find Maria and Leon, I'm not leaving Firion's side!"

Cecil was shocked to hear those words out of the prince's mouth. Keeping a promise to a friend is a step of trust in the back of the mind. Kain jumped off from his spot for a moment to soon after ten minutes of thinking.

"Found them?" Kain asked to see only Cecil. "I guess not."

"But they were right here near me!"

"Sure..." Kain sarcastically said before seeing Scott and Cid heading towards them. "Cecil said he had them, only to see it was an mirage, sir." Cecil gave him a scowl under his silver long hair.

"That's ok Sir Cecil." Cid said with a smile across his face. "Where do you think their heading, Scott?"

"Maybe across the north side of the lands." Scott answered thinking out of his memories from traveling. "Or to the south."

"We'll split up. Me and Kain will take the north while you and Cecil take the south. Deal?" Cid looked at Kain for a spilt second and nodded.

"Ok, Cecil...your with me."

Scott and Cecil ran off to the south at full speed. Cid and Kain ran off to the north of the lands. Firion and Light were hiding near a abounded house. Night has fallen before them. Light saw Firion getting his blanket from his bag he brought from his tent. The prince hasn't really had a true friend but Firion is his first true friend.

"Light." Firion spoke up, setting up some rabbit he cook for the two. "Want some food? It's getting cold."

Light grab a leg and start eating with the traveler. Soon they started to enjoy their small time together as friends. Firion noticed the prince shivering from the cold air entering the wooden building. He wrapped the ten feet blue cloth around them for warmth.

"Uh?" Light saw Firion huddled near him with the blanket around them. "Firion...your too nice for your own good."

"Come on. Your the prince. We don't want you to died due to the cold weather."

"Still...too nice for your own good."

Both slept soundly through the night before someone spotted them. Turns out the man is an image of the white mage of the Wild Rose, Minwu. He saw the two boys sleeping together. He spotted Firion smiling to listen Light's heartbeat. If he could just be a spirit for Firion after he dies, then their could be hope for the future.

Kain soon spotted a mage figure near the abandon house. A white turban like clothing with sandals as his foot wear. Golden braces were around the waist and a golden belt around the waist. A strain of brown hair was showing out from the turban with grey eyes looking at him.

"Who are you?" Kain asked before he saw a sword in the mage's hand. "What?"

"I'm Minwu." Minwu spoke, casting a small heal spell to the dragoon. "I'm happened to be Firion's 'guardian.'"

"Guardian? The boy doesn't have a family?"

"He was abandon to our little group. He's been my apprentice in the way of white magic. Cosmos took him under her wing to increase his knowledge. I'll miss him. Actual, I might see him more often since I'm living in the castle as the second White Mage for King Cid and Queen Cosmos."

Kain could feel Minwu's pain. Light has been like a son to him as well. Despite being Cid's bodyguard, he has to get used to Light becoming the next king. Both walked away from the house and returned to Cid.

"Any luck?" Cid asked before he saw Minwu. "I suppose your Minwu. If I'm correct?"

"Correct. I am the Wild Rose white mage. Hilda instructed me to find Firion and bring him back to the castle."

"But this mission is my job!" Scott entered the scene shouting to the mage. "Hilda can't do this to me. I'm the second leader!"

"I hate to use bad language today, but shut up Scott! Hilda asked me to bring Firion back home!"

"Enough you two!" Cid ordered the two warriors. "Our mission is the same regardless on who is saving who. These kids are the future. Light is the future king..."

"And Firion...is the next in line to be the Wild Rose leader." Scott gave the that heart breaking news to the group.

"Uh?! Firion? The new leader to the Wild Rose?"

"Yea, Hilda saw potential in the boy when we first found him. And so, we made him the new leader in case I and Hilda dies. I hope this don't change his future if he wants to be a guard for Light."

Scott sigh before Cecil and Kain left the four alone. Minwu and Cid return to the north to find Light and Firion. Scattered like flies, Scott had no choice but to go south. In the back of his mind he questioned Hilda's idea of Firion being the next leader to the group.

* * *

Again, I was in a writing mood today. Been working on this since this morning. I'll work on the fourth chapter tonight and post it up tomorrow evening after I get out of work. Hope you all like this fanfic. Leave a review and fav or follow. :P


	5. Ch 4: Land of Discord Rescue

Fourth chapter of this fanfic. I hope anyone will at least fav or follow this fanfic. I know this at least has a plot compare to one popular fanfic I have done (you know if you guys faved it.) Or at least review it and give some ideas for me. I think two chapters will have a song from the Lion King (Be Prepare) and Garland will be singing it. Hope at least a review will come and give out a positive effect not a negative one saying get out.  
Chatacters (C) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Morning has arrived for the two boys. Light, being the first one up, stretched out his muscles to make them relax. Firion got up a few minutes after the prince. He looked to see his and Light's shirt and pants wrinkled from the blanket he brought. Putting the item away, he saw the prince meditating during his little gathering.

"Hey Light." Firion asked, seeing one blue eye looking at him. "Uhh...how old are you by the way?"

"Firion. If I'm a girl, you won't go asking someone their age. By the way, I'm only twelve."

"Sorry, one of my weaknesses is being shy around women. It's hard to talk to Maria and Hilda! Sorry, you think I'm now lame."

Light saw Firion kneeing to the wooden floor and sulking in the corner. He looked outside to see a few soldiers from the castle and warriors from the Wild Roses. Firion saw it as well before discovering a secret path from under the bed. Light follow the other boy out off the house and into the Land of Discord, Light's uncle territory.

Most of the land was burn to the ground due to the volcano near by. Lava travels down like the river back home. Ashes filled the air that can destroy someone's lungs. Each small step Light takes, the dust kicks into the air, filling it more to harmful items. The people weren't friendly as well. Most of them being the kingdom's most troubled criminals. Children are trained to use knifes to defends each other. A few can even use a sword at the age of ten! Many people in Cid's kingdom said that Discord is nothing but despair and death.

Firion walked behind the prince with the lava heating up the air, making the temperature rise drastically; enough to kill a person. But they do live through the harsh winter due to the lava. Light looked around before seeing a teen with long silver hair looking at them. Green eyes stunned Firion out of his wits and in fear.

"What made you two come here?" The teen asked, seeing the prince drawing his short sword. "A fight?"

"Just for defense." Light said to defend himself

"Smart kid. Anyway, we got you two plus those two from that dumb Wild Rose group. Man...why do me and Mateus got the odd ones in the group?"

"Two from the Wild Rose?" Firion looked up to the teen. "I'm from the same group. What make you have the rights for back mouthing my group?!"

"Great, three from that stupid group. And who's your friend?"

"Uh...none of your business."

"Oh, that makes me want to know more. Mateus!"

This Mateus character came out from the ruined building. Long blond hair with a few beads hiding to match the cold stare from his grey eyes. Pale skin similar to the teen due to the lack of sunlight. He wore a robe instead a pair of leather armor set like the sliver haired one. Like the warriors hiding in the lands, he's a mage instead. Rather to fight in long range than close. Firion grabbed his daggers from his belt and get to his defensive position.

"Oh, these little shrimp?" Mateus laughed. "They should be rather interesting, right Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth?" Light asked, looking at the silver haired teen. "You're Sephiroth."

"Correct." Sephiroth answered politely. "Maybe we should test these new bloods."

"New bloods?" Firion started to sweat because of the heat and his nervousness. "What does that mean?"

"That means we're going to test you. Win and we'll let go of your friends." Mateus winked at Sephiroth. "Lose and we keep you two as pets."

"Pets!? I don't work for anyone. Beside my adopted parents," Light coughed from the distance from Firion's sentence. "And the royal family..."

"Royal family?" Matues smirked. "You mean this swordsman is the prince?"

"He's not the prince! You think the prince would leave the comfort of his castle and come here?!"

"He might. The way your friend is acting so...emotionless like the prince...himself."

"Uhhhh..."

"Face it!" Sephiroth ordered Firion for a split second. "Your little friend here is the prince! Tell us, coward!"

"Uhm..."

"I am." Light answered so Firion could feel calm again.

"Oh, we got the prince of harmony in the lands of discord. Maybe we can get a hefty reward from the king and queen!"

Sephiroth, without warning, attacked Light with a quick swipe of his sword. The prince got up and defend all the attacks from the teen. As soon Firion tried to help his friend, Mateus hovered in front of him and casted fire to the warrior. Light spotted his friend wounded before getting another attack from Sephiroth. The two laughed to see the other two wounded for only ten minutes of fighting. Almost about to pass out, Light felt a surge of energy rushing into him thanks to Firion's magic healing him. White aura surrounded the two with their wounds and scars turning back to their normal state. Firion got up with a backflip and stretched out his muscles.

"Your ok?" Firion looked at the prince with a smile.

"What was that?" Light looked at his friend with an curious look.

"White magic. Minwu taught me a few spells before your mother trains me. Come on, we got a battle to win. But, here you go Light, protect and shell."

A vast of holy energy surged through the two's bodies to give them some defense against Mateus and Sephiroth. The silver haired teen attacked again, but Light blocked it using his shield his father gave him for his tenth birthday. Firion used his speed to trick Mateus is use his fire on Sephiroth.

"Would you stop hitting me with fireballs!?" Sephiroth argued to his comrade.

"I might if you weren't in the way!"

Light and Firion ran off to the east at running speed. Hiding from the two, the prince saw some blood dripping off from Firion's neck from the blade. Removing a bit of his shirt, he wrapped it around the wound so it wouldn't be an eye sore to him.

"Everything ok, Light?" Firion asked, seeing the wound covered. "Oh..."

"Better be more careful, Firion. I don't want to lose you so soon."

As soon Firion looked up, Mateus used an blizzard spell to in case the two friends in ice. Both got out a second before it was cast, causing the side of the building to be completely ice. Sephiroth summoned a meteor before someone destroyed it with a single blade. Both looked to see it was Scott and Minwu, looking for Firion. Soon two kids were free due to the ice destroying the building. Firion looked to see it was Maria and Leon, his friends and siblings.

"Maria! Leon!" Firion cupped his hands to create a megaphone for the two. "Get out of there, now!"

The two ran back to Scott. Light soon saw his father with the two teens, scaring the wits out of Sephiroth and Mateus. But why do they need to be punished? All they were doing is self defense. Light ran up to his father and watched it unfold.

"Why did you kidnapped Leon and Maria?" Cid asked, looking at them straight to the eyes. "Answer me at once!"

"Um...well, we just want some friends." Sephiroth lies, a lot. "Mom said making friends is a good way to be social."

"But kidnapping is wrong..." Firion said, which got some looks from the teen. "It's the truth."

"Anyway, return to your parents." Cid said, seeing the two leaving. "And Light." The prince gulped a bit. "We'll talk when we head home."

"So will we, Firion." Minwu said, looking at the boy.

The sun set for the party of six. Cid and Light returned home to see Cecil and Kain waiting for them. Cosmos saw her child heading to bed before Cid could actually talk to him. Firion went to his little tent next to Minwu's. The white mage saw an image next to the child. A man with long grey hair in a ponytail. Blue clothing with blue bracers. A multicolor bandana was wrapped around his neck. Blue pants with some slip on shoes. The man looked at the mage. Minwu recognized who the man is. It's Firion in the nearest future. Could it be the young one casting the image? He closed the tent and let Firion sleep.

* * *

Please give me a review! Firion is desperate here!  
Firion: Am not! You are!

Me: TT_TT  
Firion: Oh great, she's crying!


	6. Ch 5: Firion knows Black Magic?

I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday because I wanted to work on my final paper for college. I'm almost done with it and will be writing for this story, only.  
Characters (C) Square-Enix  
Roles and plot (c) Disney

* * *

Cid shake his son to wake up for a split second before the sun even shine. Light looked at his father before getting ready. He knows getting up this early is his punishment for heading to the Land of Discord. The stars shine under the two warriors. Light got tired for thirty minutes of swinging his sword five hundred times in a row. Cid saw his son sweating out from his black clothing. He walked closer to Light with a sweaty clothing and skin. Both sat down to see the stars shining down above them.

"Hey Light..." Cid spoke, getting his son's attention. "Why did you and Firion head to the land of discord?"

"His siblings were in danger. He needed help so I helped him. I made a promise I'm not going to break."

Cid remembers his small promises he broke from Garland. Not telling about the broken pillar due to the heavy boardsword Garland was given by their grandpa. Or how it was Garland's fault for nearly killing the family's prized dogs. Again, he could even break them now that he's king. Maybe he got the whole, "I'm not going to break any promises" trait from his side of the family. Then again, is Firion Light's only friend outside the castle? Maybe, but who knows what his son could be doing. Both returned to the castle's balcony to see the stars under them. Before heading inside, Cid remembered the small little talk he and his father talk before he passed away.

"Hey Light."

"Uh?" Light looked at him with the blue eyes glowing from the light. "What do you want?"

"I want to tell you something your grandpa told me." Cid looked at the stars. "He once told me this. That the great kings from the past...look down at us with those stars. But, only if you believe yourself, you can see them. And when I'm gone Light, I'll look down to you with the same stars. But you have to remember who you are. Now, who are you?"

"I am Prince Light to the land of Harmony. And it is my duty to defend it with my life."

Cid smiled and let the child sleep for the night. Knowing Light, he'll probably go see Firion during his magic training. Both went into a deep sleep for the rest of the night.

Morning arrived for the prince. Not knowing his blanket removed, he stretched to see Firion by his bedside.

"AGH!" Light fell off, landing on his back side for a small bit of pain. "Firion...should you be with my mom for training?"

"I'm sorry, but a man wearing white armor, who looked like a girl, invited me in."

"I'm so going to get Cecil here in a second. Never mind, your waiting?"

"Yea. She won't be awake for a couple of hours. What do you do when your waiting for your dad?"

"Sleep!" Light return to his bed with his back turned to the other boy.

"Hey Light, what is your dad like?"

The curious question got Light thinking. "Kind, brave and even wise. Like a king should be. Why do you asked that?"

"Because I'm an orphan, remember. I never actually remembered my real dad. He died when I was just a baby. My mom died after my fifth birthday. The Wild Rose took me in and Minwu took care of me since then. I've...never had anything special in my blood."

"The magical powers you have." Light reminded the boy. "Is your father a mage?"

"Can't say. I hope I get to find out who I am until I'm near my twenties!"

Both laughed before Cosmos saw the two together in the bedroom. Firion smiling with her son laughing emotionless. She opened the door to hear the laughter died down.

"Lady Cosmos!" Firion shouted and hugging her. "I'm ready for training!"

The three, soon became five because of Cid and Cecil, entered the magical arena controlled by Cosmos herself. Wearing only his training robes, Firion waited orders from the queen. With targets up, a fireball was conjured in the boy's hands and shoot down the targets. Light saw the fire coming out from the boy's hands gracefully off the hands. Cid was shocked to see black magic out of Firion's hands, not white.

"Stop!" Cosmos shouted, causing Firion to be spooked. "Firion, where did you learn Black Magic?"

"I don't know..." Firion was about to cry when he heard his master's voice so loud. "I really don't know!"

Light saw his friend crying and decided to run to his side. The prince then suddenly saw what his parents will never do to him. Cid grabbed a dagger and swing it to Light's cheek. Light red blood was slowly dripping off the broken skin. Firion saw it and tried to wipe the blood off, only to see it on his hands. Cosmos almost cried to see her two men fighting. Light ran off to his room and patched up the wound with a bandage. Cecil entered to see a faint tear from the unexpected place, Light's eyes. It was faint, but it was sure that the emotionless prince is showing one emotion: sadness.

"Hey Light." Cecil said, which got the prince's attention. "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." Cecil entered the room. "What do you want?"

"I saw you crying a bit."

"Crying? I can't cry remember?!"

Cecil smiled. "I know. I just want to talk to you."

"When did Firion learn Black Magic? Does evil characters from the Land of Discord knows them?"

"Yes, but maybe Firion's parents from the past actually learned them and now he's starting to use them for protection. Or maybe his mother knows it."

Light started to worry. He shutter the thought. Worry? Since when did he started to feel emotions? He went to his bed and sleep through the night. In the middle of the night, Firion came into the room with a small stream of fire hovering above the hand. Seeing the cut, a stream of white flame hovered the wound and see it healing. How come a flame of mast destruction heal? Running to the guest room, he saw a man in blue looking at him. Before realizing, the man is him from the distance future.

"Are you me?" Firion saw the man smile and nodded yes. "Thank god."

"The white flame." The older Firion spoke, deeper than his younger self. "We're different. The flame heals, not burn. Our Black Magic can be similar to white. This is just a forewarning about our magical powers. But, give me your hand."

The sigma of the Wild Rose started to glow in the back of the older male's hand. The magical aura between them started to shift. The white flame transformed into a dragon. White scales formed around it with the eyes glowed golden blue. The older Firion petted the dragon so it can feel the younger one's energy.

"This, my dear child, is the legendary serpent of the sea. This gentle soul is Leviathan."

The serpent looked at the child before wrapping around Firion. Letting the child pet him, Leviathan called out a column of water to give Firion more magical powers. A silver golden brace was wrapped around the child's right wrist with Leviathan's mark on it. Soon the white flame turned almost red. A blue hilt in the hazel eyes glowed with the serpent's powers. Leviathan bowed and left Firion alone to sleep next to the young prince, who was meditating with his guardian dragon.

"Light." Bahamut spoke with his head up.

"Uh?"

"Leviathan...he has awoken."

"Who's Leviathan?"

"The guardian of the sea. The serpent equal in strength to mine. But he's a kind one. You have no fear."

Light continue to meditate with the dragon god next to him, now asleep. Now concern, he looked into the real world to see Firion wearing a brace with Leviathan's sigma on it next to his body. Cosmos felt Leviathan's soul inside of her student. Could Firion's magical powers come from the sea guardian himself? Could the child be a lost soul from the sea? She couldn't care as long as Firion isn't used for evil doing.

* * *

Illusions to the two powerful summons in the series, Leviathan and Bahamut and the Final Fantasy they first appeared.  
Bahamut- First appeared in Final Fantasy 1. Was the dragon king who changed your party's job class in exchange with a rat's tail. Appeared as a summon in FF 3 and beyond. Also been a boss since FF 3.  
Leviathan- First appeared in Final Fantasy 2 as a dungeon in the main story heading to the Tower of Magi for the Ultima spell. Became a summon in FF 3 like Bahamut. Been like a boss and/or story plot.

Hope these allusions to the other Final Fantasy games and I finally got my Sleepless Beauty (FirionxWoL) Doujinshi back in my hard drive! Hope I'll go to that other chapter and reading the Doujinshi again. *Be prepared might be in the next chapter, or an extra scene. Can't decide*


	7. Ch 6: Visions

Hya, welcome to an extra scene that isn't in the movie. All this chapter is just visions of the future chapters. Couldn't think of a good idea for this chapter.  
Characters (C) Square-Enix  
Plot (C) Disney

* * *

The castle grew restless since Firion's guardian talked to him. Cosmos worries about her student learning black magic. Cid and Cecil is worried about the prince. Light and Firion are worried about each other. Bahamat and Leviathan are powerful together, but separate is something else.

Cecill found Light meditating under the cherry tree. The cherry blossoms slowly fall due to the light breeze. A stray blossom touched the knight's nose and slightly float downward to the grass. Kneeing down, Cecil sat next to Light and saw the blue eyes looking at him.

"Hey Light." Cecil smiled with his weapon covered by the petals. "Why are you doing here? Cid is looking for you."

"Been thinking lately. What if I might run away in the future? I don't want to...but I might..."

"Run away? Because of your father?" That got the knight curious.

"No...someone's death. Tears running down my face. The first emotion out. The light...fading out of me. That is what I see...in the nearest future."

"You can see in the future like your mother, Light?"

"Somewhat, but I also saw someone else."

"Who?"

"A man working for someone will tell me to return, but also...retrieve something I can't take back."

Cecil thought about it. 'Something I can't take back' could be a lot of things. Someone borrowing his weapon and never return it. Or could it be...Light's own virginity. Could the prince found his true love to give his very virginity to that person? And this person is a man? Cecil saw the prince leaving the scene and soon saw Kain.

"How is Light?" Kain asked to see the prince with his dragon scale. "I see."

"I don't know how he can see the future now, but we have to be there for him!"

Both returned to their barracks to sleep through the night. Cosmos saw the Leviathan's brace on Firion's right wrist with Minwu studying it. According to the mage, the brace is an item gifted from the serpent himself. It will reveal to be in the serpent brace when he becomes a powerful warrior under the king. Firion started to faint from all the training. But similar to Light, he saw himself with someone with long hair. The brace was shaped like the serpent himself but the eyes were pure white like crystals. He saw a knife in the older male's hands and cut the other one by the throat. The younger one was stunned. When did he work for evil? Waking up, he noticed the brace glowing bright blue with Minwu next to him.

"Firion!" Minwu worried for the boy. "Are you ok? What happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

"A horrible...vision of the future..."

"A vision. Like you can see the future like Cosmos?"

"I think I can...a glimpse of it, but not the full vision."

Firion smiled and return to his slumber. Cosmos was in her shrine playing her flute. The musical notes echoed in the castle's hall. When it hit to Light's ears, he moaned and the scale started to glow bright. Soon a spirit of the dragon appeared in front of the queen.

"You called?" Bahamut asked to Cosmos with curious eyes.

"Bahamut, I saw a vision of Light actually running away from his kingdom."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, please protect Light. I begging you."

The spirit left and return to his scale. Light shifted due to the dream he was having. Firion's small flame started to burn brighter inside of him. Almost enough to burn his very soul. Leviathan looked at the flame of the gods gifted to this small child. Minwu spotted the flame glowing from the child's chest. Then he realized what the flame actually is. It's Firion's life force. The flame flickered bright due to the brace. Could he be from an ancient clan who uses the flame as their life and spell? Minwu returned to he sleep and hopes the fire doesn't burn down their tent.

* * *

Excuse me for being so short. Now the next chapter will be "Be Prepare" from the movie. Like the song plus one more (Can you feel the love tonight) and additional song from another Disney movie. I'll write back soon, I promise!


	8. Ch 7: Garland's plan

Hya, I'm back! Glad that this week is my final week of college, so I can focus on this fanfic this winter. First out of the three songs are used in the fanfiction.  
Song used: Be Prepared (Lion King)  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Back at the Land of Discord, Sephiroth and Mateus were training their powers for an rematch against Light and Firion. The silver haired teen growled at the memory of the two's victory against them. They were stronger, but somehow they lost. Mateus looked at him before seeing Garland walking around.

"Hey Garland!" Sephiroth shouted before being knocked over to the ground. "How come we can't defeat them, but they did?!"

"Oh Seph..." Garland grinned. "And Mateus! I just gave those brats to you guys! You two would have disposed of them!"

"Sorry, but Cid and Scott came and saved them. We were too weak against them anyway!" Mateus spoke for the two.

Garland growled. "I don't think you two should have a day off then!"

"What are we suppose to do? Kill Cid?!"

Garland was shocked. Kill his brother so he could rule his brother's home? He laughed manically and smiled evilly to Mateus.

"Mateus, you just gave me a brilliant idea

"I did?!"

Magma erupted from the craters due to the volcano. Sephiroth looked around to see Garland hopping around without his helmet. The heat started to kick in so the steam can cover the land. Mateus looked at the knight before Garland landed near him. Both were scared to death to see the silver haired knight started to sing.

_Garland  
_**I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a knight's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions**

Sephiroth laughed and decided to follow his master's footsteps. Mateus wasn't so sure. Killing a knight is one thing, but a plot of killing the king? That's low even for him! Garland saw the mage thinking before he cast flare on Mateus.

"Ow!" Matues screamed in the mist. "What was that!"

"Pay attention to me!"

Sephiroth laughed at the mage before Mateus casted Flare to the warrior. Garland was about to strangle the mage but ran off to the Chaos Shrine in the east. The students ran off and saw Garland sitting on the throne. The claw glove started to scratch the walls of the temple, creating a noise that sounds like nails on a chalkboard. Mateus covered his ears before he got pinched by Sephiroth.

_Garland  
_**Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer**

Sephiroth looked at the knight king for a split second. His blade started to glow dark red and soon it was longer than his master's. The silver blade was now seven feet with the eastern handle started to grip into his hands. Mateus noticed his staff turning into a mace like weapon. A swing caused mines to appeared in an instant, hoving in the air like no one's buisness. Garland looked to see the mage looking at him with some evilness in his eyes.

"And we're do we feature?"

"Just listen to teacher!"

_Garland  
_**I know it sounds sordid**  
**But you'll be rewarded**  
**When at last I am given my dues**  
**And injustice deliciously squared**  
**Be prepared!**

Sephiroth smiled with Mateus nodding. Leading an army to kill Cid? The man himself have enough powers to even defeat a small army alone, but a huge army is another. More than seventh hundred banished knights, mages and witches lives in the land of discord, and only a few hundred works for the royal family. Soon Mateus spotted a man wearing heavy black armor, but was an warlock banished due to his actions to a certian knight to the royal family. His name was Golbez.

Golbez wears the armor to hid his face and skin. Magical powers that many scholors from both side said they have come from the moon itself. Unlike the other mages, Golbez chooses to be alone with his shadow dragon pet. The serpent dragon circled around his master with Garland spotted the warlock.

"Ah, Golbez." Garland wasn't the warlocks greatest friend. "Good timing. Prepairing for something important?"

"Like what?" Golbez looked at the man with his covered eyes from the helmet.

"For the death of the king, of course."

"Why? Is the man dying?"

"Soon..._along with that brat, Light_."

"Don't you think your going over board?"

Garland laughed on the warlock's sentance. Dying, well to his blade yes, not from natural causes. Mateus and Sephiroth were smiling and chanting, "No king! No king! Lalala," which got Garland angry from that chant, and grabbing the silver haired teen by the neck.

"IDIOTS! THERE WILL BE A KING, MORONS!"

"But you said..." Sephiroth spoke with his master's grip getting tighten.

"I'll be king! Stick with me, and you all will be blessed by our great god, Chaos, himself!"

Golbez was shocked. Garland be king to the land of harmony?! He has to warn Cid about it. But he's banished and can't leave the land of discord. Before he runs off, Sephiroth and Mateus blocked his path with the others behind them.

"Yea...go master!" Sephiroth cheered with the other knights. "Long live the king!"

"Long live the king!" Every single mage, knight, and wizards chanted with the silver haired teen.

Soon the armored man saw the knights in the front, mages and wizards in the back in military formation. The two apprentaces were in front to see an image of them in the future. A black coated male with a black wing to show his powers as general. Another one with purple like robes with magic stronger than the gods. Both smiled to see it was them in the future. Golbez then saw two males, one similar to the prince, and his brother Cecil fighting with one another. He has to head to Cid now for the warning! Before long, he hears words out of the others Garland brainwashed.

_Other Warriors_  
**It's great that we'll soon be connected.**  
**With a king who'll be all-time adored.**

Garland spotted Golbez running from the shrine. Grabbing the man's cape, he walked to the throne and sat down with Golbez by his side.

_Garland_  
**Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected**  
**To take certain duties on board**  
**The future is littered with prize**  
**And though I'm the main addresse**  
**The point that I must emphasize is**

The brother to the king of harmony grabbed Golbez and shouted, "You won't get a blessing without me!"

Soon the tiles started to shake from the mages. Pillars of earth started to rise under their feet. Golbez slowly climbed down and ran off the distance, still hearing Garland's words in the air.

_Garland (Other warriors)_  
**So prepare for the coup of the century**  
**(Oooh!)**  
**Be prepared for the murkiest scam**  
**(Oooh... La! La! La!)**

The warriors looked at the red colored moon shining down to them. The lands were red as the blood itself, causing a rebellion phase to the knights. Golbez ran off to see Garland sitting on his throne. He removed the helmet to let the long silver hair move with the winds of discord blowing to the castle. Garland couldn't be anymore mad than he is now...

_Garland (Other warriors)_  
**Meticulous planning**  
**(We'll have honor!)**  
**Tenacity spanning**  
**(Lots of honor)**  
**Decades of denial**  
**(We repeat)**  
**Is simply why I'll**  
**(Endless bless)**  
**Be king undisputed**  
**(Aaaaaaah...)**  
**Respected, saluted**  
**(...aaaaaaah...)**  
**And seen for the wonder I am**  
**(...aaaaaaah!)**  
**Yes, my blade and ambitions are bared**  
**(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)**  
**Be prepared!**

Laughter filled the air when Garland placed his helmet on. The metal mask will become his face of the new king. Mateus and Sephiroth saw Golbez running to the land of harmony. Unaware about the upcoming storm, the warlock collapse during the harsh storm. But one mage manage to find him and help the man out. But the words of the other knights started to whisper in the air.

_All_  
**Yes, our blade and ambitions are bared**  
**Be prepared!**

* * *

Like it? Hope I can get the other chapter by Friday and hope it will come clean. Like it and fav it please! Oh, and leave me a review please!


	9. Ch 8: Golbez's warning

I hope it's not to late to say, "I'M SORRY!" TT_TT  
I said Friday and it's Saturday! I'm going to sulk in the corner and cry. TT_TT  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (C) Disney

* * *

Golbez woke up to see a few knights looking at him and about to get their arrows launched to his chest. But the mage who saved him stopped them and looked at the dark grey eyes of the warlock. The white covered person removed the binding and Golbez just bowed in returned.

"Why did you come to the Land of Harmony?" The mage asked to the banished man.

"I'm came to warn Cid about his brother."

"Warn the king about what?"

"About his up coming death..."

The mage was shocked. The king's death is near in the future. He escort the warlock to the king's chamber, which Cid was meditating on top of his bed. Cid open one eye to see Minwu with Golbez in person.

"Golbez?" Cid asked, seeing the man bowing to him. "Oh, the kind one. Why are you here?"

"Garland is creating a plot to kill you, my liege. I don't know when, but I believe it will also affect your son as well. May I stay so I can protect you?"

CId told the man yes and lead him to the guestroom. Light spotted the warlock and walked closer to Golbez. The man looked at the small prince before he saw Cecil behind Light. The prince left the room and continue to train with Firion. The white knight saw the warlock looking at him until Cecil realized it's his brother.

"Brother?!" Cecil asked with Golbez laughing. "Why are you here? Aren't you banished?"

"Yes, but I'm staying because I warn your king about his death."

"Death? What death?"

"Garland is planning to kill Cid, and take over your land. I warned him and wanted to meet you again, dear brother."

"What? I have to guard him with my life. If Cid dies, I'll die."

"But if Garland success..." Golbez touched Cecil's shoulders with dark magic around the hand. "Don't move..."

"What?!"

Cecil felt the dark energy entering into his body and mind. Dark armor replaced with his white look and a black helmet covered his face. Golbez picked up his brother and threw him to the bed. Cecil woke up with his silver hair pooling on top of the dark plated armor. He spotted the darken sky with his brother looking up.

"What happened?" Cecil was confuse to see the sight.

"I gave you the dark armor. Turning you into a dark knight. You'll need this power so you'll remain safe. I can't say about your friend, Kain though."

Cecil frown. Why a dark knight? Why not a simple knight working for the dark? He removed the armor to see a dark black shirt under it with same colored pants. Lying in bed, he spotted Golbez using his teleporting spell to return to the guestroom. Light saw the darken sky and spotted Firion hiding in the gardens.

"Firion!" Light said, with his scale as a small light. "Where are you?!"

He was lost in the maze the gardeners created. Where could Firion run off? He ran to the east end and saw the boy shivering due to the cold. Both cuddled up for warmth and found a small shed to sleep in. The rain continue to fall heavy and the two were soaking wet. Firion was worst. His shirt and pants were wet and were tighten to the skin. A small blush came to the prince's ivory skin and he removed his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. Firion got up to see a small flame starting up and the prince only in his undergarments. He smiled before turning away to blush madly red.

"Coming to the fire, Firion?" Light asked with his eyes trailing back to the fire.

"Uh...yea."

Firion crawled on top of the wooden floor and sat next to the prince. The flame slowly filled with heat and light. Light spotted Firion already about to fall asleep. He grabbed the near by mattress and blanket so they can sleep together. A quick shift near the fire, Light looked at the primitive flame and fall asleep with Firion behind him.

* * *

If this looks short it's because I really need to update my story more often. Hope you all understand and like this fanfic! ^_^  
Firion: Why I'm here again, girl?!  
Me: Because I need more favs. ^^  
Firion: Why not work on your other fanfics that haven't been done!? _  
Me: This is my main fanfic~ _  
Firion: Whatever girl _  
Me: Aren't you shy around girls?  
Firion: Crap! *Runs away*


	10. Ch 9: A change?

Again, sorry for another short chapter! TT_TT  
Character (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Light stretched out his muscles when the sun hit his eyes because of the window. Firion moved his arm and spotted the prince looking at him. He felt his body cold and a high fever. Light grabbed his friend by the arm and wrapped a hot towel around the forehead. Firion looked and started to walk inside the shed. Both nodded with their weapons ready if needed. The outside was sunny but spotted Golbez and Kain near by. Light grabbed the younger child and hid behind a tree.

"Kain." Golbez said, with his dragon flying around the skies. "A dark age is coming, and I can see your heart having a bit of darkness in you. Why not use it to protect yourself?"

"I'll not fall into darkness." Kain said, with his spear near Golbez's throat. "I won't abandon my king!"

"Very well. If your sucked into darkness, don't come crying to me."

Golbez left the scene but Kain found the two kids hiding. Grabbing Light by the collar, he jumped to the castle's balcony and dropped the prince.

"Never believed you when you said, 'I'll bring the kid back home' Kain." Light said to the dragoon.

"Of course, and I'm loyal to your father. I'll get your little friend back here as well."

Kain jumped back to grab Firion and place the child behind him. Light return to his room and placed his weapon back to it's glass case. Cid saw his son and decide to talk to his only child.

"Hey Light..." Cid spoke softly, almost in sadness. "Can we speak?"

"Sure. But I got some questions to ask myself."

"What are they, Light?"

"If you die, then I'm the new king?"

"Of course you'll be. Light, if I die, then you'll take the crown regardless of age. I took it at the age of fourteen. You and I have to mature fast and make our people proud."

"Ok, then why this guy from the Land of Discord casting dark magic to some of our good knights?"

"He told me that some darkness are hiding in their hearts. So he's using that darkness to create armor for the knights to protect them from Garland's magic. Right now his brother is wearing a dark knight armor."

"Brother?"

"Cecil is the warlock's younger brother."

Light just think of something. The darkness in their hearts? Does Golbez know about the darkness in people's heart. He just sleeps soundly before he felt the scale shining brightly like the sun. It was acting like a holy symbol for the child since the dragon god came to the surface. Cosmos now started to worry. Garland planning an invasion against the King. Light might runaway to save his life. Cecil turned into a Dark Knight due to his brother's magic. Is Golbez trying to protect her family? But it will never going to work. The past cannot change. Only the new generation can change the future is what she's seeing now. But only as a prisoner to the new king of evil.

* * *

Blah, blah, blah too short is what you all are going to thinking when you read this chapter! Hope this explains much. ^^


	11. Ch 10: The King's Death

Why do I have to kill a character now?! TT_TT  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Garland decided to put his plan into action. The dark day for both Light and his kingdom is now. Garland was appointed from Cid to take his son for training. He got the perfect place. An old temple to the south of the castle grounds. Golbez never trusted the banished brother and followed the two to the shrine.

The ruined tiles were enough to make someone fall to the spiked flooring under them. Pillars broken like shattered glass and the throne was busted down. To the people of harmony, this temple is their version of the Chaos Shrine. Garland was just blocking his nephew's sword attacks with one half of his weapon. The other was behind his back so he doesn't use it.

"Nice one, Light." Garland smiled under the mask. "Your becoming soft aren't you? Having some girl troubles?"

"I'm not in love, Uncle."

"Sure you are. I can tell because your not putting enough power to your swings. Let go of your emotions and give me a good swing!"

Light sigh and pretended to have no emotions at all. Gripping his weapon with two hands, he swung the blade hard enough that it broke a piece of his uncle's mask so one eye was looking at him. Garland placed his weapon down a bit and sat on the throne.

"I've heard of your little trip at the Land of Discord."

Light swallowed. "You've heard it as well?"

"Everyone heard it. I've got to admit...without your little friend, you've could have died back there."

"Yea, but I was brave like any king."

Garland laughed before spotting Sephiroth and Mateus were around the corner. Light felt something odd in the area and started to search the area. The knight spotted the two at the light source and return to Light.

"Light," said Garland spoke up silently so the two wouldn't be spotted. "Being brave isn't one key element of being king. Didn't your father said it's based on the people?"

"No...I barely listened to him now all of a sudden. I don't know why..."

"Love troubles I bet."

"For the last time, Uncle...I'm not in love!"

"Cecil told me you did cry about Firion."

"Cursed that knight...but at least that's the only thing I felt. Nothing else hasn't came to me yet."

"That's good..."

Sephiroth decided to break the light without waiting for his master's orders. Light had a backup light because of his scale necklace. Garland could feel his dark energy growing inside of him. Having all of his powers returning to him, he decided to kill his nephew in his own hands. His blade started to glow bright red with dark magic. Garland swing his weapon to Light but it became stuck to the wall. With his weapon in hand, the prince did a mighty swing near his uncle's uncovered eye, creating a noticeable scar around the right eye. Sephiroth entered the scene and attacked the prince.

Outside the shrine, Golbez noticed some of the wall blasted with a huge blade. Then he realized it's Garland trying to kill the prince! He teleported away and spotted the king near the watering hole when he's filling up his canteen for the day.

"MY LEIGE!" Golbez shouted before being stopped by Kain. "Great..."

"Why are you here again?" Kain asked before he was dunked into the water thanks to Golbez.

"What's going on, Golbez?" Cid asked to see the man glaring down. "What's wrong?"

"Garland is going to kill your son if your not there! You have to go to the shrine and protect him!"

Cid ran off to see Scott running with him. Cecil decided to follow the two from behind. Once the three people arrived at the shrine, they spotted Mateus and Sephiroth talking about something.

"Once Cid comes and tries to save his little brat, we'll stall him and weaken him. Sounds like a plan?"

"Yes, but our powers is really strong in the dark. It's the reason why we're wearing cloaks in the first place, General." Mateus said before seeing Scott and Cid. "They're here~"

"Stop being creepy, mage."

Cid and Scott were ambushed by the small army Garland brought to the land of harmony. The king felt his friend being burden by the battle. Holy and Flare spells started to fly between Cid and Mateus. Scott got up and swing his weapon at Sephiroth, but became broken due to the long blade. The silver haired teen grinned and slashed the leader over five feet distance with his blade. Cid catch Scott's bloody body with most of the man's chest cut wide opened. Sephiroth smiled and drive his blade to Cid's chest, causing the king to scream to alert Garland.

"Good, Sephiroth." Garland grinned with the scar bleeding from Light's blade. "I'll be right there."

Light grabbed the rusted shield and decided to swing it like a boomerang to his uncle. The steel alloy helmet made a ding sound, but didn't affect the taller male. No real training in magic, he has to find a mage to heal his wounds. Soon he ran into his father, wounded like him as well. But Scott was behind help...

"Light!" Cid cried out to his child, who has only suffer some brushes and scratches. "Get out of here! Garland is about to-"

Soon the older brother grabbed his younger sibling by the throat and thrown to the near by cliff. Cid got up somehow and stood his ground. Light was secretly watching the match between the two brothers. Garland continues to swing his mighty weapon to the weak king. Cid blocks with all his might against his brother, but was losing due to his fatigue. Soon Garland smiled under the mask. With his scared eye looking down at his brother, Garland threw Cid off the cliff, only to see the man hanging for his dear life.

"Brother!" Cid screamed out of his lungs. "Please help me!"

Garland looked down before grabbing both hands with his clawed gloves. The dark colored fingertips driven into the king's skin, causing the hands to bleed. Removing the mask, well it broke off with his foot, Cid saw the deep blue eyes turning amber red, seeing that Chaos has finally got a hold on his older brother.

"Long live the king!" Garland shouted as he throw Cid to the gorge.

Light climbed down to see the blood of the king slowly falling off from the tan skin. Soon the storm clouds filled the sky with it's dark atmosphere. Rain started to pour down like as if the gods were crying. Light was at the bottom of the gorge to see his father continue to fall before someone he recognize comes falling down.

"Your highness!" A man screamed and echoed to the earth's wall.

"Scott?!"

Light looked to see it was Scott trying to rescue his king. Cid reached out from the leader's outstretched hand. With the two index fingers touching, both males hit the hard, cold earth. The prince closed his eyes and opened them to see the two men died. He pulled on his father's arm to see the man lifeless. It was official...Cid was murdered. He lifted the arm and laid down on the soft earth to sleep next to his dead parent. Garland looked down with his face fully exposed and scar now visible to the prince. Growling at the sight, he then thought of something...odd. Blame the poor prince on the king's death and let him be guilty free during his rule? He teleported down to the gorge to see the prince looking at him.

"What have you done, Light?" Garland asked with a dishonored tone in his voice.

"Uh well..." Light was startled to see the older brother looking at him. "You two were fighting..."

"But I didn't kill him. You were down here waiting for him. Do you want the crown so soon, Light?"

"No! I'm not even a knight yet...what should I do, Uncle?"

Garland smirked and spoke softly, "Run."

"What?"

"Run and never return. This is the only way your life is spared."

Garland spotted the child leaving him alone. With the rain pouring, darkness has spread fast. Sephiroth and Mateus came around the corner to see their master's face visible with the scar.

"So, any ideas about your nephew, master?" Sephiroth asked with his hood down.

"Kill him."

Garland's tone turned evil. Sephiroth and Mateus ran to Light's direction and started to create pillars of darkness to the prince. Mateus casted Flare to Light but was reflected off thanks to the scale. Sephiroth blade started to rip the air and started to create stream of blade slashes to the prince. A few hit and ripped off some if the black clothing off of Light. The prince spotted a dark route to hide. Mateus used a small fire to see the spiky covered road and saw bits of black clothing on the spikes.

"Well, go after him!" Mateus shouted to the silver haired teen.

"I'm not going in there! What if we tell Garland we killed him?"

"That's...good."

"If he returns, then we'll kill him!"

"You hear that, prince boy!" Mateus shouted over the distance. "If you return, we'll kill you!"

The two ran off back to the shrine to tell Garland that the prince was killed. Their only proof was the blood stain torn shirt of the prince. The army cheered for their victory. Back at the Wild Rose group, the news of Scott's death was hitting them hard. Firion looked at Hilda and then to Minwu. With the male leader, also his master, gone, he has no choice but to train himself in the art of Weaponmaster. He's secretly knows how to use a staff thanks to Cosmos. Now Garland has to think something to tell to the people.

* * *

Not only I killed one person, but I killed two! TT_TT  
Firion: *Hands me a tissue* You know the drill. Fav, follow and/or fav this story. Now we're going to the future, or will you add a few chapters in this tale?  
Me: Maybe a few extra chapters then the future.  
Firion: TT_TT Poor WoL...  
WoL: Uh? *Appeared out of nowhere*  
Firion: Light! *Hugs the warrior*  
WoL: Hey Firion...*Feeling awkward*  
Me: Ahhh...NOW KISS! *Pushed their heads together se they were kissing*  
Firion & WoL: O/O *Kissing one another*  
Me: There's your early yaoi there, fangirls~ ^_^  
Firion: THAT WAS FORCED! _


	12. Ch 11: Battle against the King

Two chapters in one day! I'm on fire!  
Firion: Fire!? *Put me out using a fire hydrant*  
Me: A figure of language...  
Firion: Don't scare me like that! _  
WoL: What are you scared of?  
Me: Dah du. (Jaws theme playing)  
WoL: O_O? Jaws theme?  
Firion: Ahh crap. *Runs*  
Me: I wasn't it going to do it!  
Firion: LIES!  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Garland arrived at the castle to hear some crying. Most of the Wild Roses were looking around to see most of the citizens crying for the lost of their loved king. But the ones who was hurting the most was Cosmos. She lost her husband and her son went missing. But she spotted Garland over the distance and could only smile at the older brother.

"Garland?" Cosmos asked to the armored knight. "Do you saw Cid's death?"

"I did...and I have some terrible news. Light is also killed as well. I don't know how...but I was told to become the next king if he and Light dies."

"What?"

"Let me rule so your head won't be overrun by so much responsibility, my lady."

Firion came out from the crowd and looked at the two adults. Garland looked at the child and just petted Firion's head. The child growled and pulled out his dagger to fight against the knight.

"Firion, please don't be alarmed." Cosmos spoke to her trainee.

"Where's Light?! Where is he?!" Firion shouted to the knight.

"He's died, remember?" Garland spoke before his own warriors were at the castle. "And I'm the new king. You and the other Wild Roses will be listening to my law!"

Firion gulped before driving the weapon to Garland's armor. The man grabbed the child by the shirt and decided to drop the kid. Firion smiled and return to his group. The knights rounded up all the citizens to return home. Hilda ordered her people to return back to their small home. But due to his small size, Firion manage to slip through the crowd and followed Garland to the castle.

"Where is that secret passage Light showed me?"

He spotted the stand out stone that Light carved out for him. Pushing it to the building, he saw the passage opening for him. The ancient flame flickered from his brace so he can see easily. Light told him it covers the entire castles. This is where most assassins working for the king lives secretly. Crawling around the tunnels, Firion could feel the air getting heavier and hotter because of a lack of any air current. Soon he hears voices similar to Garland and Cosmos.

_It's to the east. _Firion thought before seeing Garland's shadow. _Bingo._

"You really believe your son will come back?!" Garland growled as he clawed the queen, which shocked Firion. "Bah, the boy will die out there. He's not even a true knight! Just daddy's little boy. Face it, I'm going to be the new king, and the only way to do that...is if I marry you, Cosmos."

"Say no." Firion whisper to the queen.

"I...my heart is still with Cid, Garland. I will not marry you. Not as long my son is still alive. I can feel Bahamut and his energy together."

Firion was shocked when he saw the armored knight lifted up the queen's chin so he could kiss her. His blood boils and started to cast a fireball spell to the man. Garland looked around to see no one other than themselves. Found a small throwing knife, Firion threw it to Garland, but the knight grabbed it and threw it back at the child.

"Nice try..." Garland broke open the wall and saw Firion hiding from the man. "Little brat."

"Firion?!"

"Lady Cosmos, run!" Firion shouted which the queen was running. "I got you, Garland!"

"Tough kid, but I have to break your rebellious phase right here and now!"

Garland swung his oversize weapon to Firion, who was blocking by doing dodges. The child swing his knife and strike the knight with a mighty blow. Garland smiled to see such a power in a small child. Firion cast a flame like spell to the knight and saw the armor slightly heated.

"Not bad kid." Garland smiled to Firion. "Why not work for me. Together you and I will rule this land with an iron fist!"

"I'll never join with someone as dark like you! My heart is loyal to King Cid, now King Light!"

Garland had enough. Splitting the weapon into two different blades, he did a quick multi slash to Firion, causing many scars around the arms and chest. The rebel child dropped down to his knees, unable to fight back. The knight grabbed Firion and threw him off the window. Many glass shards started to fall to the stone stairs. Hilda ordered Gordon, Scott's brother, to grab the child so Minwu can heal him. The man grabbed the child, but saw the scars on Firion's body. Minwu saw the child and started to heal Firion. Could it be that he can feel Light's energy? Firion stirred before crying in his dreams.

"Light..." Firion spoke in his sleep. "I'm...so alone..."

Minwu stop and saw the ancient flame inside the child starting to heal his soul, but not his body. All it could do it protect him, not heal. Scars covered Firion's chest and arms, marking him as a traitor to the king. Minwu created a small healing band for Firion's left wrist. Small pulses of cure entered the blood stream and heal Firion. Gordon saw the two, well one awake and one pass out, near each other. He could tell Minwu was always there for Firion. The kid always get into danger...more life threating now, but he comes out smelling like a rose. But now...why did Firion attack the king? Dishonor...or maybe he wants to be with his dead friend? Either way, the kid is going to find out the truth.

* * *

WoL: I guess I'm doing it since she's asleep. Fav, follow and all that jazz.  
Firion: Is she asleep?  
WoL: Yes...I knocked her out with her shield...

Firion: Nice one! Hope she doesn't write another chapter tomorrow...  
WoL: You do realize she's done with collage for now!  
Firion: CRAP! _  
Me: *Woke up* Oh Light and Firion. The fangirls are waiting~  
WoL and Firion: KILL HER! *Summoned their weapons*  
Me: O_O! *Runs away*


	13. Ch 12: Firion's runaway

Hya, chapter 12! ^^  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Firion got up due to the sun to see his siblings worried about him. He just told them to go away and let him be. Minwu entered the tent to see the boy meditating with the white flame slowly increasing heat.

"Firion..." Minwu spoke up, seeing Firion looking at him. "Can I come in?"

"Sure...what do you want?"

"It's about your health. Firion, your scared because of Garland. Why did you attack the new king?"

"Want to know why, because he's so sick in my eyes! All he cares is power, not his people!"

"Why do you think of that?" Minwu wonders why.

"I never like him, and he was thinking of taking Cosmos as his own! Isn't she loyal to Cid?"

"Yes, but she has to be loyal to the king. Garland is king, and his words is law."

"I see...then your under his spell too, Minwu."

Minwu was shocked to hear those words out of Firion. Under Garland's spell? What spell? A control spell? Maria and Leon watched as the two speak about it. The girl was shocked to see Firion screaming out of his lungs to the mage. Leon pulled his sister out of the scene and looked.

"Firion, calm down and speak normal for me." Minwu spoke softly to the child.

"NO! I WANT TO KILL THE KING SO LIGHT CAN BECOME KING HIMSELF!"

Firion left the room with his scared chest and arms showing. Soon tears started to roll down. His friends are returning home, and he wants to stay. Night has fallen and he slowly sneak out of the campsite. He ventured to the village and sees some guards patrolling the streets. Coming around the corner, he spotted some of the citizens being captured and going to the dungeon. He found a small ally with a small shelter like structure with it. Broken pots and pans were with it and a worn out sleeping mattress with blanket. He started to shiver since it was the coldest night in summer history. He started to fell sleepy, and went to bed on the mattress. Sleep consumed him so before being poked by a girl, more important...his sister.

"Maria, stop poking me!" Firion said, almost loud enough to alert a guard.

"Sorry, but you know this isn't right. Running away so you can kill Garland in your hands. But one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Can I...stay with you?"

Firion opened the blanket and let Maria cuddle near his chest. Leon spotted the two together and slowly tipped down his way to the two. Firion opened one eye to see Leon next to him in slumber. He sigh...and think of the future.

_What if Light doesn't come back?! What if he's...really died..._

Minwu say the three in the little shelter through his magic. Hilda would kill him if they aren't with them tomorrow, but...he has to lie for Firion just this once.

"Minwu..." Hilda said, which made the mage jump. "Where's Firion, Maria and Leon?"

"Uh...don't know." Minwu lied terribly.

"Minwu, I know your lying. Where are they?"

"Ok, their at the village..."

"The village? Why are...Firion...he's still believing that Light would come back and fight against his uncle for the throne. He'll be old enough to understand the reality with fantasy."

"Hilda! Your leaving them behind?!" Minwu was shocked to hear that from the leader. "And Firion is next leader to the group!"

"Now he's not. As long as I live, he'll never become the new leader. Are we clear?"

Minwu bowed and just cried. Firion, Maria and Leon will be left behind and have to survive on their own. But with the ancient flames in the eldest one, they'll be fine in heat and warmth. Soon Hilda ordered the remaining Wild Roses to march back to their original home. Minwu looked back and cried for his young adopted child. Firion has always been like a perfect child to him. But since he meet Cosmos, his whole world changed.

Firion got up the next day with Maria and Leon on top of him. Slowly he removed his siblings off of his body and looked outside to see the guards patrolling like always. He sneaked his way back to the campsite to see it packed up. He cried. His family is now gone. Minwu, Hilda and Gordon left him and his siblings behind. Soon he hears crying from behind him. He turned to see Maria's face covered in tears.

"Maria!" Firion cried out to his sister. "They...left us behind. I guess you two are with me."

"Why did you stay here? Hoping if Light returns?"

"Yea...I can feel him...he's still alive."

"Alive?! Tough guy indeed. Unlike us, though...he can't salvage for food and inventory. Are you sure he's alive?"

"Of course he's alive. Maria, keep this a secret..."

"What are you..."

She saw the white flames around the boy and then sees a red flame in between them. Firion ordered it to become a map of the kingdom, showing small flames of life in the map. She then saw a small flame due east, where the tropical area is located.

"Light must've gone there! Let's go after him!"

Firion let go of his trance. "Sis...if we do, we'll die. It's best if we stay here and wait. If we do, then Light would come back stronger and he'll have some back up."

Firion and Maria nodded on the idea and return to their small camp and spotted someone next to Leon, sleeping. Firion walked up to the person slowly to see a brown bush of hair. Brown eyes looked at the boy with silver hair and just looked at Firion funny.

"Hey..." Firion spoke softly, which startled the newcomer for a second like a cat. "I'm Firion. This is Maria and Leon. What's your name?" The boy didn't say anything. "Ok...how about Guy since you are a boy like me and Leon?"

The dabbed boy named Guy nodded yes and got up to see the height difference between him and Firion. The silver haired boy laughed and decided to make Guy their newest member. The four gather up some supplies such as food, clothing and weapons for defense. Still wanting to be a weaponmaster, Firion has a shield and sword with him. Leon has two swords. Maria is equipped with a bow and finally Guy with an axe. The four are ready for any guards coming near their base. But the ancient flame started to wither inside Firion. He started to worry. The flame is his magic force. If it's wither, then the person can't use magic from their deity. If someone who knows the flame's origins, then he could just save his.

* * *

Extra scene and Guy is now introduced in this fanfic! :D  
Firion and WoL: ZZZZ... *Sleeping*  
Me: *Get out a camera* Smile... *Evil look*


	14. Ch 13: A Lost Boy

Sorry for the lack of updates because I have been busy again. Been playing Final Fantasy V again...so nostalgia to me during the PSone era...TT_TT  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Over at the tropical side of the kingdom is where a group of free wanders who only travels away if needed. These people are called Gypsies. Only a few warriors but highly spiritual to their deities are normally in this small party. Only one, however, contains the silver flame, a powerful flame from Bahamut himself. But this person becomes a powerful shaman because of the flame. But it's random and only one person can be grained the flame. Many hunters are in the group to help feed the group on wild meat and some waters. Many of the tropical forest holds some bugs plus wild animals such as boar and deer.

Dorgann, one of the hunter leaders, spotted something off the distance with his grey eyes shocked in fear. He ordered Galuf to make sure if the object is safe from the wild animals. With a hand signal, Laguna, one of the idiot hunters in the group, decided to run to the veteran hunters and was attacked by a warthog. The raven haired male killed it in record time, beating it by one second record time.

"Laguna...why did you join us again?" Dorgann asked with a scornful look on his face.

"I need to get a new hobby anyway. Plus...kind a quiet back at the campsite."

"Dorgann!" Galuf shouted to the leader. "It's a small child who is passed out from exhaustion! Should we take him back to camp?"

The leader nodded yes and soon the veteran was back at the campsite. The shaman looked at the scale from the dragon god and saw a faded light coming from it. Most of the upper clothing was gone, leaving a bit of the shirt around the belt. Black pants worn out due to running and crawling around the dirt. The boots were worn down, nearly almost losing them. The blade was rusted from the inside out. The silver blue hair was mangled up for being tied in a ponytail for so long. Dirt was around his face, arms and hands. The shaman knows that the child traveled far away in the kingdom.

"Do you know who he is, shaman?" Galuf asked, which got him curious about the boy.

"I'm not sure." The man answered. "I believe he has suffered a memory lost. We'll treat him like he's part of the family."

Dorgann got the news fast and decided to take the boy to his house. Bartz, his son, was curious of his new adopted 'brother' his dad brought home. His bushy brown hair and matching eyes looked at the other one passed out from heat exhaustion. He slept next to the other child until he hears moaning from the east to his bed.

"Dad..." Bartz spoke softly to Dorgann. "The boy is starting to stir in his sleep."

"He is?"

The man looked to see the boy got up and shaking his head. Bartz smiled before cuddling next to the boy.

"Hi. I'm Dorgann, the leader of the hunters, and Bartz's father."

"I'm Bartz!" Bartz shouted, which got the boy to clean his ears from the ring that is Bartz's scream. "Sorry..."

"That's ok..." The boy spoke with his bright blue eyes looking at Dorgann. "Do you know...who I am?"

"Memory lost...figures as much. Do you at least remember your name?"

"Hm...I believe it was...Light." The boy dabbled 'Light' answered.

"Light? You're named after the prince?"

"I think...but I'm not related to him anyway. I don't think I can remember what my bloodline, or anything really. The only thing I remember...is my name."

Dorgann was now curious about 'Light.' This boy is named after the prince and almost have the same appearance to the boy himself. The shaman say take him in as the newest member of the group. So tomorrow he'll take Light to the hunting grounds with Bartz as well.

The next morning was different. Dorgann spotted Light with Bartz outside looking at the grounds. Both blue and brown eyes looked straight to the man when they felt stalked. Light just nod with an odd look across his face. Soon the shaman entered the house and saw Light bowing to him.

"Charming boy you are." The man spoke to Light. "I'm the shaman of this small little group. Do you remember your name, child?"

"My name is Light."

"Light? Like the prince himself?"

"Prince?" Light looked confuse.

"The prince of the Land of Harmony. He was reported died by Garland, the new king of harmony. I believe he'll come back and challenge Garland for his throne. If he ever comes back..."

"You believe the prince is alive?" Light asked before he passed out due to the fever. "Ugh..."

"Light!" Dorgann grabbed the boy before he looked at the shaman. "What should we do to him?"

"Let him rest. Hopefully his memories will return."

"Thank you."

Over the past few days, Light has been cared for by Bartz's family. The boy became his first friend, if he recalls anymore friends from the past, and then a young child named Squall, who happens to be Laguna's kid. The small group can understand him. Being an outsider to the crowd, he just wants to fit right in. Soon this got Bartz curious about the scale necklace Light likes to wear around his neck. Night has approached for the group and he decided to see the item. The scale shine brightly as soon a finger touched it. Bartz then saw a large dragon with a warrior similar to Light looking at him.

"Who are you?" The warrior asked to the child. "Speak now."

"I'm Bartz."

"Bartz? I think I know you. From the gypsy came?"

The child was stunned. This warrior knows him. The dragon lifted his head and licked the child on the cheek. Bartz giggled laugh when the rough tongue touched his cheek. It grabbed him by the collar with his mouth and put Bartz on his back. It rode through the sky and made the boy scared to death due to his fear of heights.

"Come on Bartz. Let go of your fears and feel the winds blowing to your face!"

The boy followed the knight's order and let go of the horns to feel like he's flying. The creature landed next to his master after flying for seven minutes. Bartz smiled before a yellow feather was falling from the sky. He grabbed it and looked at the father in awed. The knight faded away before Bartz returned to the room.

He looked around to see Light still sleeping. He place the item back to the table and return to his bedside. Light got up and walked up to Bartz with curious eyes.

"Hey Bartz." Bartz looked at the older boy with curious eyes as well. "Can I sleep with you?"

Both boys took refuge inside the blanket to be captured in sleep. Dorgann spotted the two sleeping together just for comfort. He left the room to see Laguna outside the darken sky.

"Laguna?" Dorgann asked to the man. "Why are you out here?"

"Just a midnight stroll, and maybe a kill."

"Getting stronger aren't you. You know you might get a leg cramp sooner or later."

"Bah, I can do it!"

Laguna left the leader and venture into the woods. Dorgann was now worried about the man and the lost memory boy. Both seems to be fine, but has some differences between them. Soon this got Jecht, one of the retired hunters who likes to drinks, curious about Light, along side with his son Tidus.

The next morning Light and Tidus were at the watering hole,where most of the gypsies just go there as a hangout spot, and decided to catch some lunch. Having a small dagger with him, Tidus dived in and cut open a fish as dinner.

"Light!" Tidus shouted in the water. "Got the fire?!"

"Yea! I got it!"

The blond jumped out, getting Bartz and Squall wet when they entered the scene. The two looked at Tidus with scornful looks before seeing the fish Light is cooking up.

"Want some?" Light gave the two a piece.

"Thanks..." Squall said softly.

"Your welcome, by the way..." Tidus spoke up loudly.

The four enjoyed their time together in the spot. Light felt his hair being touched by Bartz for being so smooth. Living like a wander, Bartz really wants to live in one spot and raise a family there. The silver haired boy looked up to see the sun starting to set.

"Come on guys." Light spoke up. "We need to head back."

"Ok...don't need to be pushy..." Bartz said as if he was childish. He spotted Light groining in pain, as if the boy remembering something.

"Light...are you ok?"

"I think...I remember what I am..."

"Who are you?"

"I think I was a knight in training...and that's it. I need my rest."

Light and Bartz returned to their home. The brown haired boy started to worry about Light's memory. A knight in training? Was Light a squire before coming here? He returned to his bedside and started to sleep. During the night, Light was looking at the rusted sword he had when he was rescued. Was he in training to be a knight? The boy's bright blue eyes turned to the glance of the full moon shining it's light down to the small campsite. He placed the weapon down to the ground and covered his body with the blanket.

* * *

I promise to upload a chapter on Christmas day! Until then...Kingdom Hearts yaoi day is today, Vanven Day. I won't be doing anything for today and wants to say Happy Vanven day! :D  
Firion: What's Vanven?  
Me: A yaoi paring in the Kingdom Hears series that has Vanitas and Ventus as a couple.  
Firion: Kingdom Hearts?  
Me: Oh yea, you never heard of the series...-_-'


	15. Ch 14: Light's Adventure

My god, another chapter today?! Am I the writing mood today?! XD

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Tidus and Bartz were at the hunter grounds raising up some Chocobos near them. A small yellow chick spotted the leader's son and charged to Bartz.

"Hey, I think he wants to be your pet, Bartz." Tidus said with one of the birds munching on his hair. "MY HAIR IS NOT GRASS HERE!"

"You want to be my friend?" Bartz asked to the chick, which got the animal to cheer. "I'll take that as a yes. Has you saw Light? I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I spotted him here and in the woods."

"Let's go after him!"

The two entered the woods to see most of the animals fleeing from them. Soon they saw a rare white chocobo chick with Light. The yellow beak gently rubbing the boy's fingers and Light petting the white feathers. The faded light was showing a cracked egg with a dead chocobo near it. Bartz cried to see the dead creature, but Light didn't...which got Tidus confuse.

"Hey Light!" Tidus spoke to the boy. "Why aren't you crying?"

"Uh?" Light was confuse about Tidus's sentence. "What do you mean?"

"Your not crying. A dead chocobo is next to you. Haven't you noticed it!?"

"Yea...but I don't feel sorry about it..."

"WHAT?! Do you have emotions...or at least...a heart?"

"I do have a heart...but I can't feel."

That got Bartz and Tidus curious about Light. Bartz asked Dorgann why Light didn't cry when he saw the dead chocobo. That also got the man curious as well. How come Light act's so emotionless. The shaman told him not to bother with Light's past and make the boy remember on his own. The yellow chocobo, named Boko due to Bartz, was playing with Light's chocobo. Light was taking a nap with the white chocobo sleeping on his chest.

Laguna and Dorgann was ordered to hunt some boar for some food. Light, Bartz and Squall were also told to come as well. Wearing only clothing and some armor, Light was waiting for the other two. Again, why does the hunters uses bows and knifes as weapons was in his thoughts. He came to this small camp with a sword, not a dagger is what he's calling it. Soon he found something shiny across the distance. It was a blade similar to his but wasn't rusted. He picked it up and place the sheath rope around his belt so he can carry it. Bartz saw Light with the blade as Squall was with a sword as well. The five were ready to hunt down some animals.

Nearly nightfall, Bartz was looking for Light and Squall at the south side of the woods. Light was at the east looking for some animals in the area. He saw a lion cub without his mother. Pulling out the sword, he did a quick slash to the cub. But soon it cried out for his mother, which was around the corner. The lioness attacked Light with her sharp claws to the chest. Soon something has build up in the boy's body untapped until now. A powerful blast of magic came out from Light's blade and killed both cub and the lioness at the same time. Bartz and Squall heard it and found Light with the dead cub and lioness.

"Aren't you two going to help me?" Light asked before the two saw the wound. "What's wrong?"

"That scratch! Aren't you wounded?" Squall asked before seeing the other one nodded no.

"Nope...don't feel anything. But these two should return back to the campsite!"

Light whistled for Laguna's chocobo and hopped on it when it runs to him. The shaman and Gulaf spotted Light with the two dead lions. Gulaf was impressed to see a small boy took out a fearsome creature all by himself. The shaman admired Light's bravery and was the next leader if Dorgann would die during the hunt. Bartz and the others cheered for the boy's title. Could this be his future to be with the gypsies, even though he's really the prince? Only time could tell.

Over the pass ten years, Light has stayed with the gypsies and still haven't regain any of his old memories back. Now at he's twenty two years old, he has been trained in some arts of fighting and some hunting skills as well. Bartz, Tidus, and the newest member to the little group named Zidane has been with him since the ten years. Squall wishes best of luck as he left the group when he turned sixteen himself. Zidane is unique in the party. He's a thief, but not the one that anyone likes. Bartz took him in since he was running away as well. He's a flirt big time. He even tried to flirt with the new shaman, Yuna. Squall usually slap the thief across the head, but it's normally Light's job.

Light took a drastic change out of the five. Was once the skinniest person due to the fact he didn't eat wild meat until his fifth month living with them, he's now one of the strongest men in the campsite. Heck, he even beat Jecht in an arm wrestling contest and the man is the strongest hunter in the clan. His hair is now longer than ever by having the ends touching his back just a bit, but pooled on his shoulders. Wearing only little armor, mostly leather around his chest and shoulders, and mostly clothing to cover his body, he's very noble for being the leader of the hunters. Brown gloves and boots were the only thing that wasn't blue and yellow, which was his main colors. Dorgann died only five years ago, and Bartz became Light's second in command.

The son wasn't different from Light. Still the same old self, he normally wears a blue tunic and white pants with a red cape behind him. His brown hair was waved back with a few golden accessories on him. Green boots finished it off with his chocobo, Boko, being his main pet.

Tidus, the fun one in the group, was completely different since his childhood. He gain a bit of muscles, not equal to Light, but enough to be a hunter. Only wears a yellow short jacket and black overalls with his father's symbol on his right pant leg, he's considered the fastest hunter in the camp. His short dirty blond hair is what attracts girls, expectedly to Yuna.

The newest member, Zidane, is a bit different. Wears a green vest with a white tank top, his hands were also covered by grey gloves. Green pants with belts around his waist and grey boots, many considered him the sneakiest one. His blond hair has a small ponytail tied with a green hair tie. Despite of being a thief, he's the smallest one in the group and was mistaken as Light's student...despite of being sixteen years old.

The four friends were at the waterhole looking at the stars. As they looked at the twinkling stars, Boko decided to be a sinker in the group and go for Tidus's hair again.

"BOKO!" Tidus shouted, struggling to get the bird off of him. "Bartz! Learn to control that bird will yea?!"

"Down Boko! Tidus is not grass!"

Boko chucked as he drinks out of the small water near the four. Light looked up, seeing that the stars were reflecting off of his eyes. Zidane looked up with his green eyes wondering back to Bartz.

"Hey Bartz!" Zidane asked, seeing the second oldest one looking at him. "Do you know what the stars means? I believe their gems in the sky."

"He...well...I believe that they are just the gods watching down on us. Protecting us if they are needed. Light?"

Light was startled a bit. "Well...I believe this. Someone once told me...that the great kings of the Land of Harmony...look down at us by those stars."

"Light...only the royal family knows that. Are you really the prince after all these years?!"

"I don't know...I still can't remember who I am."

Light walked up to the patch of flowers and kneed down. He can't remember still, even after all of these years living with the gypsies? The only thing he knows are these few things. He can't feel emotions. He's normal the silent one. Before he could even think if he's really the prince...he fall to his knees and slumped to the flowers, letting the pedals fly in the air. Where do they go to...only the wind can tell.

* * *

I hope this is a good past and future like chapter for Light. I will work on Firion's. Maybe it will be two chapters. One about why he stayed and telling the people that Light will return and is still alive and the next being him trying to kill Garland for the second time...now as a Weaponmaster. XD  
See yea, again...Happy Vanven day if anyone of you all are celebrating it! :P


	16. Ch 15: A Tyrant Rule

I want to say before I forget. Merry Chrismas everyone and a Happy New Year. Which mean that the Year of Luigi thing from Nintendo has one week left. And I've been playing games that doesn't feature Luigi! XD  
Anyway, hope that I can get another chapter done before Christmas.  
Song used in this chapter: Not one of us...with some words changed.  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Back at the Land of Harmony, Garland's rule has changed the land. Most the earth has rotten away because of the darken skies. Many of the people are sick and weak. The soldiers are being brutes thanks to Sephiroth's orders. Most of the people are losing hope because of the lost light and they are working themselves to death. The machines are taking over the air and the ashes filling their lungs.

Inside the castle, Garland was living the good life. All the meals he can eat. The servants and soldiers are loyal to him, and only him. Many who are not loyal get to be killed. His once long silver hair turned dark grey because of old age. All the servants were whispering something.

"Light is returning?" One of the servants asked with Garland at the other side of the room. "Is he?"

"That is what one man is saying. Apparently, he knows the prince and lady Cosmos."

"Who knows the prince and Cosmos?!" Garland ordered, which spook the dinner servants. "Who is this man you two speak of?!"

"I don't know his face, my grace! He always wears a blue cloak to cover his body sir! All I know that he was once a member of the Wild Rose, my lord!"

Garland growled. The person he meet ten years ago and fought against, Firion. He walked up to the dungeons to see many of the cells full with people on Firion's spell of Light's return. But soon he opened up one special one. The prisoner inside the cell is the "last" remaining member of the royal family. This person...is in fact Cosmos herself, still alive after all these years.

"Cosmos!" The queen looked at him with dull blue eyes. "Where is Firion so I can kill him!?"

"I can't scents him anymore, Garland. Remember, you locked me in here since I rejected your offer in marriage. My powers are fading, Garland. If I'm not released in this cursed cell, then my powers will fade forever."

"Fine, stay in there! I'll never release you, my lady!"

Garland slammed the door shut and ran back to the main chamber. Sulking in his throne, he doesn't want to be killed on the throne. Sephiroth entered the room to see his lord sulking.

"Something troubling you, my lord?" Sephiroth asked with his black coat already moving in the breeze.

"It's this man! I've heard that he's telling everyone that Light is coming back! I need him so I can cast him to exile!"

"Or...you could make him work for us..."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever hear from you, Sephiroth." Mateus entered with his purple robes flowing in the breeze due to the thunderstorm outside. "Again, if this male going to be a trouble one, then order the guards to kill him and his friends."

"But..." Garland smirked with his scar stretched out. "If I ordered him to go find Light, he'll die from starvation and dehydration. All that travelling will kill him!"

"Brilliant...but he was a member of the Wild Rose, he can salvage those things. I even saw them eat bugs and worms if needed."

"Gah...he'll never give up."

"If he runs out of water...does that..."

"Before you humiliate yourself general, yes I saw them drink their own blood to keep themselves hydrate."

Garland was panting. This man must been a survivor if survived this long. Ten years in this small mechanical like village, and his base isn't spotted? He had enough of this foolery!

"Sephiroth!" Garland ordered his general. "Find this man's base of operation, and kill him!"

"Yes sir."

Sephiroth walked up with his silver hair drenched from the rain. Soon every solider listen and marched to the village. Everyone looked to see the men looking for the person. Soon someone wearing a blue cloak was walking around, nearly bumping a man wearing dark armor.

"Pardon me." The blue cladded male said politely to the knight.

"You." The knight looked to see hazel eyes under the hood. "Fir...io...n?"

"Cecil?!" Firion sees a kind soul under the armor. "Yep, Cecil...your still not under his control?"

"Shhh...I'm doing it so Garland wouldn't know. Now go hide..."

"But this is the only way. I need to lift up the people's spirit."

Firion walked around with words escaping from his lips. Everyone looked at him for a few minutes. Beats from the rotating cogs and the workers steps was all he needed to start singing.

**_Deception _**

**_Disgrace _**

**_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_**

Soon a young woman with purple hair came out from the shadows. Wearing a purple cloak, a few words has also escape to her lips. Then another man wearing a black cloak appeared as well to disguise himself as a knight.

_**Deception (An outrage!)**_

_**Disgrace (For shame!)**_

_**He asked for trouble the moment he came**_

Everyone's spirit started to lift. How are three people, probably in their twenties due to size and voice alone, helping them with this song? Are they singing about Garland? Calling him an disgrace and evil like the scar he has on his face? Was it the leader trying to tell them that Garland is not who he is. A beloved king? In the three's eyes, not. An evil tyrant is what they saw instead. The man told his friends to gather some musical items to create the beat. Not only this helped the three, but this also caused many of the people to sing with them.

**_Deception (An outrage!)_**

**_Disgrace (For shame!)_**

**_You know these Tyrant types!_**

**_Evil as plain as the scar on his_** **_face_**

**_See you later, demon!_**

Soon the guards spotted the three and rounded up some of the people. Cecil spotted his best friend, Kain, controlled by Garland. He grabbed the spear and ran off the east so the dark dragoon can catch after him. Firion spotted the man running and slipped out of the crowd. He saw the others starting to have their spirit up from the blue cloak male. Firion noticed Maria and Leon are with Guy and heading to their base down in the sewers. He continue to sing his song to the people.

**_Just leave us alone!_**

**_Deception (An outrage!)_**

**_Disgrace (For shame!)_**

**_Demon, go back with your own!_**

**_Evil as plain as the scar on his face_**

**_See you later, demon!_**

Soon the guards had enough. The grabbed their swords and start to kill some of the civilians. Blood drenched the stone under their feet. Children and wives started to run away from the scene. Firion stood his ground when he pulled out his crimson sword he found under someone house in the sewers. The guards attacked him but they felt their skin being perched when the man grabbed his spear and attack with a spear and sword.

"He's a weaponmaster?!" One of the guards asked with Firion in a stance to fight. "Get him!"

Firion dodged all the strikes and attack each guard with a single strike. He saw the weapons drenched in his enemies blood, and the brace started to glow red. A loud growl erupted from the man and scared the guards back to the castle. Sephiroth looked to see the hazel eyes glowing red from the blood touching the brace. Soon words from Firion scared the man.

**_Born in grief _**

**_Raised in hate _**

**_Helpless to defy his fate _**

**_Let him rule_**

**_Let him live _**

**_But do not forget _**

**_What we cannot forgive_**

**_And he is not one of us _**

**_He has never been one of us _**

**_He is not part of us _**

**_Not our kind_**

"Enough of this foolish!" Sephiroth shouted when he swings his sword to Firion.

Both men fought before the brace glowed deep red. The silver haired man looked down to see a stream of blood touching the brace. Firion growled like a behemoth and used the spear to create a large open wound in the chest. Soon Sephiroth looked to see a serpent like monster behind Firion, and realize it's the sea serpent Leviathan. As soon he saw the blade pointing to his wound, he preyed for Chaos to help him live through it. Garland opened a window to see the two at the main square. He shouted to Sephiroth to return back to heal his wound. With shadow magic, the general ran off into the shadows and left Firion alone. The man looked up and growled. Firion calmed down and started to sing again.

**_Someone once lied to us _**

**_Now we're not so blind _**

**_For we knew he would do what he's done _**

**_And we know that he'll never be one of us_**

_**He is not one of us**_

Firion was walking around until one of the guards captured him. Turned out it was Kain who ordered them to find Firion and take him to Garland. Maria and Leon spotted their friend being cuffed in chains in both arms and neck. Guy came out to see the man being taken to the castle's dungeon. Firion winked to the three and hanged in disgrace. Maria looked at the two guys and started to sing the remaining part of their song against Garland.

**_Deception _**

**_Disgrace _**

**_Deception _**

**_Disgrace..._**

**_Deception..._**

* * *

Hope I can get the next chapter done by Christmas day. Again, if not, Merry Christmas! :P


	17. Ch 16: Death to the Tryant, or a deal?

Merry Christmas everyone! XD  
Firion: Merry Christmas guys.  
Me: Should you be more cheery?  
Firion: Well screw you, missy!  
Me: WoL, he said he'll kiss you under the mistletoe~  
Firion: I DID NOT SAY THAT! DX  
WoL: *Under my control and he kissed Firion (who was ironically is under the mistletoe)*  
Me: It sounded like that to me. Hope you guys are having a good Christmas! o^^o

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Most of the guards arrived at the castle's ground with Firion behind them in chains. Mateus lifted the man's chin to see the hazel eyes looking at him and hears growling from Firion.

"A fighter aren't you?" Mateus asked before he saw Firion biting his finger. "Down boy! Garland wants to have a word, boy."

Firion was escorted to the main chambers to see the king in person. The long silver haired tyrant grinned as the guards forced Firion to bow.

"Get go of me!" Firion controlled a near by bow to take aim of them so they could release him. "Why am I here?!"

"My dear boy." Garland spoke, looking at the hazel eyes. "Your special...how can you tell Light's alive? He was pronounced died ten years ago."

"I can feel it in my heart. And I'll never forgive you what you'll did!"

"What have I done wrong?"

"I know you lied about Light's death. Me and Cosmos can see the life forces in people, and we can see Light's! Unlike you, your keeping her as a prisoner!"

The man laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I can see her flame in the dungeon, and losing it's light. If you don't release her, then she's going to lose her gift from the gods. All you can see is death in the future. And I can see it as well...and it's yours I see, Garland."

"My death?" Garland laughed. "And who will be the killer, you?"

Firion grabbed his sword and the spear near the armored suit by the throne and attack the king. Garland dodged the double strike and swing his weapon to the younger male. Firion used the daggers strapped around his ankles. With quick speed like the light itself, the two were launched to the stone ground, holding down Garland with his cape thanks to the daggers. He grabbed the bow and shoot out arrows to the armored tyrant. But Garland ordered some of this men to take the blow, killing almost ten in total. Blood drenched the white cape of the tyrant and the blue cloak Firion is wearing. The stone concrete floor turned red. Garland then noticed something odd. Firion's eyes started to glow dark red because the brace the man wears was now completely red.

"That brace...is it the brace of..."

A loud animal growl was heard after the sentence. Garland looked to see the weapons controlled by Firion started to stain red. He grabbed the blade and split it into two swords. Firion blocked it and swing his sword to the man's face. Soon a large scar across the face with the first one being right near the right eye. Blood dripped from Garland's face and Firion pointed his spear to the scar. Sephiroth saw the blood and attacked Firion in the back with his sword handle.

"Thanks..." Garland said panting from the battle. "He's stronger than before. That brace is deadly...who gave that to him?"

"The sea serpent Leviathan himself. It's known as the blood rage brace of Leviathan. He must've gave that to Firion during his childhood." Mateus said looking at the brace. "It's binds to it's owner and if blood touches it, the user become so in rage due to a painful memory that he or she can kill anything before calming down after the blood was washed off or dried out. I guess he knows the pros and cons of using the brace. But if...the brace has absorbed enough blood, then it transforms into a serpent brace in shape of the god itself and removes the rage effect on it's first form. Maybe you should throw him in the dungeon, right next to your other special guest."

Garland agreed and ordered Sephiroth to take Firion to the dungeon. Hours has passed and the silver haired man woke up with the blood already dried out. He looked around his cell to see a small window off to the back walls. Looking out, he noticed the rain starting to fall heavier since his arrival. Then he notice crying in the other cell. He pressed his ear to the wall. Then he started to hear some noises in the other cell, much like a humans.

"Please Bahumat." The voice spoke up, which Firion knows it was Cosmos herself. "Please find Light. I know he's alive. I want to know where he is."

"I know, Lady Cosmos..." Firion spoke softly through the wall. "He's at the gypsy camp due east. I could go there...but...I need to get out of here."

"Firion?" She used her magic to look through the wall to see Firion listening. "It is you. What happened?"

"Garland captured me and I wanted you to be release. But my brace caused my to go in rage and attack Garland. Leviathan told me that a bad memory is make me go in rage with blood of my mortal enemy or my own to the brace. But if you want to be free, then I'll use my magic to teleport us back to my base."

"No...teleport without me, Firion. I'll stay here."

"But..."

"Firion!" Sephiroth said in the dungeon to see the other silver haired man. "Garland wants a word with you."

Firion walked behind Sephiroth back to the main chamber with Garland's face nearly bandaged up. The tyrant looked at the weaponmaster with an scornful eye since his right eye is covered. He got up and lifted up the man's chin so they can look each other in the eyes. Mateus swat the two's trance before returning next to Sephiroth's side.

"You really think Light is alive. Then I got a deal for you, Firion."

"What is it?" Firion looked at the two top men of the tyrant.

"Find him. If you are right, then I'll give up the throne for him. But if you didn't find him...then I'll kill you under the my blade. Here's the catch, I'll give you five months since I'm so kind today. I'll lend you my prized Chocobo. Keep him feed and hydrated. You'll start tomorrow."

Firion was released outside the castle grounds. Rain still pouring down with thunder clapping in the sky. Heading to the sewers, he spotted a young boy who looks a lot like him except he has blond hair instead. The boy crying because his parents were taken to the castle to be killed. He looked up to see Firion smiling at him. He hugged the man before knowing that the orphanage will take him in. He watched the child heading to the direction before heading to the sewers.

It wasn't really a glamorous life as well. Most of the surface was metallic with slime hanging off. Maria spotted Firion's cloak hanging from his neck. The man grab his weapons, armor and supplies needed. But something inside of him is saying Light is alive somewhere. Tomorrow, his mission starts.

* * *

We wish you a merry Christmas~  
We wish you a merry Christmas~  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a Happy New Year! XD


	18. Ch 17: What a Odd Ball Dream

I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas, and is going to have a good Happy New Year.  
But I won't be uploading any chapter on New Years day. I'm sorry that but I'm going to visit my friends and play a bit of Dungeons and Dragons (and don't call me a nerd because I play the game and learning how to play Magic trading card game). If you all are going to complain, please don't shout it out in the reviews.  
Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

**A/N: There is Yaoi mentioned in this chapter! I hope you all don't complain that I warn all the guys reading this fanfic!**

* * *

Firion was waiting outside the castle grounds for Garland's chocobo. Today was the day he was going to find Light. His hazel eyes was covered slightly by the bandana. The ponytail was hanging off the side with travel like gear on instead of heavy armor that can get rusted out in the sun. Soon a large yellow chocobo came out of it's pin wearing armor plating and a helmet to protect the eyes. He got on it and looked at his siblings. With a wave, everyone cheered for him and was shouted, "Bring the prince back!"

Night has fallen for Firion as he stopped to the open field, or the same spot he and Light first meet. His memories are still clear and filled with happiness thanks to the royal family. Training in his magical arts, hanging around with Light and meeting new people. The chocobo grabbed the blanket out of the bag and wrapped it around the man. He wasn't cold, but the chocobo was worried for him. Firion got up to see the flower petals in the air, dancing with the wind. He grab a handful and felt someone's flame flickering off from it.

"Light?" Firion asked looking up to see the stars. "Your alive...I can scent your near."

He went to bed with the chocobo as a pillow. But soon an odd dream has entered into his mind. At the exact same place but during the day, he was just wearing plain clothing, a light blue tunic with no sleeves and matching pants. The brace was gone, and somehow his hair was completely down, ponytail down that is. Jewelry similar to someone in the royal family was around his ears, fingers and wrists. What's going on? Why is he wearing these items even though he's not from the royal family. Before long, a hand touched his shoulder. Firion looked to see someone wearing armor similar to King Cid. Long silver hair was tied up in a ponytail with jewelry similar to the king's as well. With a step backwards, Firion looked to see it was Light in front of him, grown up and the new king of Harmony.

"Firion..." Light spoke, which he took the other male's hand with a diamond ring on the index finger after saying Firion's name, which caused the man to laugh to see Firion blushing. "Why are you blushing? Shouldn't you stop when we got married?"

_What did he mean "when we got married?!" _The back of Firion's mind, which got him curious as well. "Uh Light, what do you mean when we got married?"

"Ah, ah, stop being so silly. When we reunited at the gypsy camp, you help me jog my memory back to normal, and it reminded me that you changed me Firion. The first signs of emotion, and actually caring for you, and wanted you with me...I had no choice but to ask you to marry me. Plus...your the only person who can use my mother's powers. Your dreams are actually visions of the future. So, what vision do you have in the nearest future? Perhaps a young child to say the least?"

Since when did Light acts so childish? Firion thinks that he must've at least shows some affection to the prince and made the man shows some emotions to him such as love and lust. And when did he say, "a young child to say the least?" Firion thinks that maybe the two adopt a small child to continue the royal heir, even though Light could be the first king who married someone off the street. Soon he felt his own hand being kissed. He turned to see the kingdom's best knights, even his friends, was kissing his hand in respect. Was he the second Cosmos, the second ruler of harmony? He bowed with the knights before Light sat down on his throne. He then noticed that his waist was grabbed and was now sitting on Light's lap. But he then noticed the man coming closer with his eyes close and trying to align his lips to Firion's.

_HELLO! _Firion shouted in his mind. _Wake up! Wake up! Or is this...your favorite dream?_

The dream Firion got off of Light's lap and made the man fall to the floor. He opened up a small portal to see the real Firion sleeping with a dark blush across his face. Why was he enjoying it? Before he could even think, he noticed he was in bed without a shirt, and was covered up with the blue silk blanket. Light was next to him covered with the same blanket.

"Come on Fifi." Light said, moving his body so he was on top of Firion. "Want to make sweet love to one another tonight~"

Dream Firion held his ground before his lips were touched by the other male's. He tried to held his ground, but soon he turned to mush due to the other's man's tongue entering his mouth. As soon he felt something being pulled, the real Firion woke up in sweat and having a massive blush across his face. The morning sun came creeping around the corner. The chocobo woke up and bit the ponytail of the man.

"Knock it off!" Firion shouted with his blue armor almost loose due to the restless sleep from his dream or vision. "Gah, what was that dream all about? Me and Light...married and..." Soon he saw the chocobo giggling at him. "I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND!"

The two were waking the plains and Firion spotted a wild animal roaming the land. The creature saw him and tried to run, but was killed due to an arrow striking it's heart. Saliva came out from the man and started eating the creature with it's fur still attached. The chocobo looked around to see a jungle near by. It used it's beak to poke Firion's head to make the man look at the jungle.

"Ahh, finally!" Firion cheered after two weeks of marching off from the castle grounds. "Maybe the gypsy camp is near by! And hopefully...Light as well..."

With a hop to the back of the bird, he ordered the chocobo to march to the jungle. What does live in the jungle? Who will help in on his quest? And what does that dream he had connects to the future? Either way, he hopes it will help him on his quest.

* * *

Again, won't be updating on New Years day due to me wanting to be with my friends. Hope the next chapter will be up before New Years Eve. Until then, good bye.


	19. Ch 18: Firion meets gypsy life Light

Me: Yawn...so sleepy...  
Firion: Go to bed then!  
WoL: Yea...go to bed!  
Me: *Not listening to them and playing Dissidia 012 again*

Ok, does anyone have this odd feeling that the game is actually giving out Yaoi, and I don't mean Kingdom Hearts. XD  
Every time I play as WoL and my opponent is Firion, some odd romantic song comes up like Theme of Love and the Princess Seduction (Downloaded music) every single time! God, is it like, what the game is telling me "Hey, the WoL and Firion are met to be a couple! Not WoL with Cosmos and Firion with Lightning. Oh no, please don't break me because it's your favorite couple."  
Again, that what happened to me today for the past fifty times I've practiced!  
But I'm not complaining. ^^

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Bartz and Zidane was hunting down some wild animals for the group. The older one spotted a boar with his red crimson blade. Hoping around the branches, he noticed a young man wearing blue with an armored chocobo behind him.

"Knock it off!" The man shouted to the animal. "Where could he be?"

He? Who is what this man is looking for? Again, Bartz slowly sneaked around the branches. Zidane came around the corner with Tidus. But soon the boar came around the corner and was in front of the man. Grabbing a sword and dagger, the man pounced on the animal and cut the throat to make the boar bleed to death. Soon he spotted Zidane and thinks lunch with his two weapons. The younger teen ran off to the deeps of the woods with the man behind him.

"Crap!" Tidus shouted, which got Bartz next to him. "That man is going to kill Zid for food!"

"Oh no! We need to tell Light about it!"

Both ran back to the village to see Light meditating under their cherry tree. He opened his eyes to see the two running to him. Picking up his weapon, he removed the sword sheath to shine the silver light to the two males. Bartz and Tidus covered their eyes before Light got up and dusting up his white fabric around his waist.

"What's going on?!" Light shouted to the two, ordering for an answer. "Where's Zidane?!"

"A man came into the woods and killed our target. Then he saw Zidane and chasing him because of hunger." Bartz answered for the two.

"A hungry man in the woods? So you two want me to save Zidane?"

"Let me think, duh. But me and Tidus will be right behind if you need back up."

Back at the woods, Zidane was hiding under the tree roots from the man. The silver haired one spotted the roots with some blond hair sticking out from under there. Using his spear, he lifted up the roots to uncover Zidane's hiding spot.

"AH!" Zidane screeched running away. "Where's are they when I need them?!"

Soon he hears a growl from the man. The brace was now red with the eyes glowing red as well. The spear, thrown by over fifty feet, caught Zidane's pant leg. The man laughed before both heard something moving in the bushes near them. Zidane prayed if it was his friends was going to save him. Bartz and Tidus saw the man growling angrily and pulled out a sword to fight against Bartz. The three cried out for help until Light came to the rescue.

"Light!" Zidane said, smiling with the other two. "Get him!"

"Tear open his chest and rip out his heart!" Tidus cheered for their leader.

"You can do it!" Bartz said to Light. "Remember my father's training!"

Light blocked all of the deadly blows from the traveling man weapons. He felt like he knows this man from the past. A memory hiding in his heart. Soon he felt the spear's handle knocked him over to the grass. He got up before he saw the sword floating with magic and landed on his shoulder. Blood started to drip off the black shirt and leather armor. Light got up and pointed his sword to the chest. The man used his bow and shot an arrow near Light's heart. Bartz and Zidane was shocked to see their friend bested by a complete stranger. Tidus then saw Light blacked out due to some blood lost.

"You little friend was strong." The man spoke, nearly turning to an animal himself. "But I'm more superior."

Soon the scale of Light started to shine under the armor. It pointed to the brace and then destroyed it, making the man return to his scents. He looked down to see the silver bluish hair pooled on the ground. The chocobo poked at the man and looked to see the scale. It started to chirp with the man noticed what he has done. Picking up Light's body, he followed the three back to the small village. Yuna saw Light wounded and the man was slightly blushing due to the other man's appearance.

"What happened?" Yuna asked to the man, who was sad due to his brace was destroyed by Light's scale. "Your not..."

"My name is Firion." Firion introduced to the shaman. "And it was my brace that caused this. It was a good thing his...scale..." Then he realized who the man really is. "LIGHT?!"

"Wait a minute." Zidane blocked the two. "How do you know Light!?"

"Me and Light are friends! I knew him since when we were kids. He left and I didn't see him in over ten years. He has been here since then?"

"Yea...and he said he can't remember anything...from his past." Bartz said, which got Firion to cry a bit.

"So he doesn't remember me then. I see...then I'll stay in case he at least remember something."

Firion and Yuna took Light to the small hut so she can heal the wounded man. But then the silver flame reacted to Firion's ancient flame dimming away. Using his final magical power, he used Cura to fully heal Light but noticed his flame has finally died out.

"Firion..." Yuna spoke to the wandering warrior. "Your flame...died."

"It's not mine anymore. The sea serpent gave it to me. Only the purity of Bahamat's silver flame could restore it. Again, I hope it will restore on it's own. Anyway, hey...Light."

Light looked at Firion before a scorn like look on his face. "Who...are you, and why did you attack me?"

"Light...my name is Firion, and you don't remember but me and you are friends. We both had amazing adventures and know each other. But now...you can't even remember me. Has all those years are really a waste?"

"Firion...even if I really know you...then I would just...if I could...also remember who I am as well..."

"The prince..."

"Uh?" Light and Yuna looked up together. "What do you mean...the prince, Firion?"

"Light...I can't just wait and let your memories return naturally. Your the prince of Harmony! But now...your king of your kingdom. You have to come back with me back to Harmony and fight against your uncle, Garland for the throne!"

"I...I'm not the prince! He's died, and I'm the hunter's leader. I'm sorry Firion. Either leave so I can think, or stay and work for me. Your choice."

_Great...work for the prince that can't remember anything, or stay to Garland's deal? _Firion then thought of something. If Light can at least remember him completely, then there's a chance that he will listen! "Ok, I'll work for you, Light."

"Good...you can stay in my hut. But don't get some funny ideas about us being friends. We're just comrades, got it?"

"Got it."

Both males went to Light's small hut to see some of the furniture beaten up by a small cheetah cub sleeping on the chair. It woke up and spotted Firion so the two could get to know each other. Light saw the two playing before it clawed the man's hand. Light saw it when he was making dinner and bandaged up the hand. Then a small blush was across his face when he felt the smooth tan skin gliding his fingers. The cub purred when Firion smiled to the animal. The two went to bed with Firion sleeping on the guest bed and Light sleeping on his own. Before long, the cub came and cuddled under Firion's arm for warmth.

* * *

WoL: *Playing with my 3DS*  
Me: *In bed* Don't break it.  
Firion: *Playing Final Fantasy V in my PS3 system*  
Me: Firion, don't break my PS3! (  
WoL and Firion: *Both flicked me off with their middle finger*  
Me: *Goes Ex mode on them thanks to my rage*


	20. Ch 19: A what?

Me: HAPPY NEW YEARS, EVERYONE!  
Firion: So...we're in 2014 now?  
Me: Yep, and guess what that means Fifi?  
Firion: What is it? Your yaoi revolution?  
Me: No...but I'm going to post up more Dissidia fanfic and pictures in my dA account. XD  
Firion: Uh...where's WoL?  
Me: Uh...hammered from drinking too much whisky and kissing you when the ball dropped? (Went to bed at 11)  
Firion: UH?! *Goes ex mode on WoL*

Happy New Years and hope you all had a good holiday. XD

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

**A/N: This has a bit of Yaoi, but not a full blown Yaoi chapter.**

* * *

It has been nearly three months since Firion joined with the hunters. Despite being a weapon master, he was granted some advantages for using a bow and daggers, along with lances, swords and axes. When the animal has a lot of fur, Firion always comes and skin the beast, giving the fur to the party for warmth during the harsh winter. But one thing that hasn't change is this. Light still can't remember Firion from the past.

"WHY CAN'T HE REMEMBER ME!?" Firion shouted in the small circle the five created for warmth under the fire, since they were a long way from the camp. "Every single time I ask, "Do you remember me," he answers no! I mean...how long has he suffered from memory lost?"

"Almost eleven years..." Bartz answered the newbie's question. "And ow...my ears."

"Yea...all he knows from his past is his name and he was once a squire." Tidus spoke up, and laughed. "Right, Ziddy?"

"I'm surprised that you haven't given a nickname to Firion yet." Zidane mentioned to the taller blond. "What should it be..."

"How about Rosebud since he's always around the rose garden?"

"How about no." Firion sighed before Tidus smirked.

"Ok, Rosebud it is~"

"Oh dear god, help me."

"Hey Rosebud, how's you and Light doing. Since you two are sleeping together in his hut..."

"I'm not sleeping with Firion, Tidus." Light spoke up, after meditating for about ten minutes. "He's sleeping in a guest bed, but my pet seems to like him."

"Oh, you mean White?" Firion asked, remembering the small animal cuddle with him every night. "She's so cute. But you know she'll get big soon Light."

"I'll release her then. I can help her raise to be strong. Who knows, if I am the prince...then maybe I can keep her forever."

Firion then noticed a scents of emotion in the leader's tone. Soon the fire died out and they marched back. Light looked to see Firion ankle almost sprain from the hunt for a large cat. More likely a bobcat. A large wound was on Tidus and Zidane, but Bartz packed up some potions just in cast. But they didn't have anything for a sprain ankle. In ordered to keep it off, Light picked up Firion (bridal style) and walked behind the three.

"Uh...thanks Light. Didn't know that my ankle was sprain." Firion smiled with an arm around the leader's neck so he won't let go.

"Don't mention it. Beside, I'm just looking out for a fellow hunter."

Returning to the site, Firion and Light went to the healing hut to heal the sprain ankle. But then Light noticed a scar on the leg. Was he attacked by something...or by someone? He didn't care when he apply the rubbing medicine. Firion shuddered a bit due to the stinging feeling he was getting. The older man held Firion by the shoulders before was spying by Tidus, who was hiding inside the vase, who was easily can squeeze inside. Cracking at least an inch, he saw the two males alone with Light trying to calm down Firion.

"Firion..." Light spoke softly to the man. "I know that the medicine stings, but you got to calm down."

"How can I calm down if your positioned like your going to rape me?" Firion glared to see the man in missionary position with his hands pinned down. "And isn't this place called the healing hut, not the love hut?"

"A few lovebirds who can't wait for marriage comes here during the night. Hmmm, at least I'm waiting. I'm just holding you down so you won't stop fighting me for helping you!"

After the small talk, Light let go and apply the bandages on the ankle. Firion got up and followed Light to their small place. White came running and jumped into Firion's arms. Light somewhat smiled a bit to see his pet and friend actually playing with one another. Then he thought of something...

"Hey Firion..." Light said with his pet looking at him.

"What is it?"

"Would you...go to the...theater with me?"

Firion blushed. Did Light asked him out on a date? White licked his face and then got out of his hands. Light walked closer with his right hand touching his left cheek.

"Well? Would you?"

"I umm...sure...but as friends. I don't want the others to know about it."

"Ok, it's a deal. You can sleep on my bed because of your leg."

Firion walked up to the big master bed with silky blue and white trimming blanket. He laid down to feel the soft fluffy mattress under him. He removed his blue sleeveless shirt and pants, leaving him in his black boxers. White purred when she spotted the almost naked Firion in front of her blue eyes. Crawling into bed, he closed his eyes heavily and gotten an another vision about the distance future.

The morning sun arrived at the gypsy camp where he was hiding. Getting up, he spotted Light and a full grown White on the bed next to him. The cat was completely different than the one in the wild. The once perfect orange hair turned white like the owner named her. The big cat purred on his head rubbed with her head like a house hold cat does to her master. Light looked to see Firion looking at him with those hazel eyes shining with the sun.

"Morning Fi." Light said with cheeriness in his tone. "My you and White did have a nice slumber together."

"Yea...hey...remember you little deal by taking me to the theater? What did we did afterwards?"

"I took you to the rose gardens and talk about the past...that I've forgotten. Then I remembered our little friendship in the past...and then...I can't...remember anything else."

"Oh...then what did you say to me? Something like a friendly reply...or something more..."

Light got closer with Firion blushing madly once again. "I almost kissed you, but all I did is give you a rose and kissed you on the cheek."  
White pawed Light when the man tried to kiss Firion. The warrior laughed before the heavy paw didn't work and Light kissed him anyway. Both enjoyed it until White laid on top of them. The big cat grinned when her master glared at her.

"White, get off." Light laughed before Firion smiled and kissed the other male.

Both didn't care for the animal trying to break it. Pulling down Light's pants, Firion is unaware what his hands are doing own their own. Light slipped in his tongue inside the mouth and grabbed the bulge inside the pants. Both looked around to see White pouting in her small pin. Removing his hand, Light went to the pin and pet White for comfort.

"I'm guessing that White doesn't feel loved at all." Firion laughed before he felt White's claws on his pants. "Down girl."

"Hey, she still thinks she's a cub."

Both went out to the porch to see Tidus and Bartz practicing their hunting skills. Light grabbed his sword and started to spar with Zidane, who just arrived at the scene. Firion then spotted Yuna with a bit of his dying flame inside the glass bottle.

"Is that the ancient flame I have?"

"Yes..." Yuna spoke up, releasing it so it can return to Firion's body. "I used my silver flame to make sure it never dim or die out on you. So you have the ability to channel your magic again. But...you know that Light changed since you arrived. Maybe you and him have more than a friend connection."

Firion blushed madly before returning into the hut. White lick his fingers before purring. He smiled and went outside again to see Light and the others heading to the woods. White followed them as well. Firion tried to move before he felt like something is making him heavy. Yuna checked him before realizing that Light used his magic to track him. Since when did Firion needs to be tracked? Maybe so if he get's injured and Light would find him. White return with a dead boar in her mouth. Firion grabbed it to start cooking it. He has to wake up sooner or later...


	21. Ch 20: Whis is it that I care for?

Firion: Already chapter 20 and this is not even close to the end?!  
Me: Oh shut up at least your not singing "I won't say I'm in Love" yet. (Next Chapter, people)  
Firion: Oh crap...  
WoL: *Rubbing his head* What happened? (Has scars thanks to Firion)  
Firion: Me about to kill you when you kissed me and being drunk at the same time.  
WoL: What? *Mind controlled by me again*  
Firion: Girl, your an jerk! *Being pinned down by WoL*  
Me: *Has popcorn out and eating it*

Sorry for the slow update again. XD

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Firion woke up to see a pair of clothing on the head board. Some jewelry was in the box Light was given after living with them for five years straight. He opened it to see some rings, some pendent necklaces, a circlet with a sapphire and a ruby hanging from it and a bunch of rings with gems on them. He grab a few and looked at the clothing. Blue fabric with a bit of red on it to symbolize his own ancient flame in him. A blue head piece was new to the box so he can use it to cover up his hair. Blue pants with some yellow design on them. Blue slip on shoes finished off the look with a bit of yellow trimming on them. If he could just find the right accessories, then he could get a good look on him. He spotted a golden clip on hair tie and used it to add a bit of style to his strain of hair.

Light was already ready with his blue suit like gypsy outfit with the blue hat covering his eyes. He looked over his shoulders to see Firion looking more feminine than before. A small blush came crawling to his ivory skin.

_Thank god that the hat is covering my face. _Light thought up before feeling his shoulder being touched. "Hey Firion..."

"Light...are you ok?"

The older male licked his lips to see the golden accessories on the man. Firion spotted it and used the cub to swat Light on the face. The man laughed before wrapping his left arm around Firion's waist. Both walked up to the bridge to the nearest town, which is rumored by Bartz is where Zidane used to live. The buildings were made of granite and marble to show the luxurious side. Many of it's people dresses up in silk and fine garments similar to the royal family. Guards were around the opera house, which was run by a young woman named Terra. Light laughed before Firion looked around to see Garland's men looking for him.

"Light!" Firion shouted to the man. "Hide here!"

"Why are you hiding behind a pillar?"

Light followed his friend's order to see the guards looking for someone. Posters were pasted on the buildings and has someone's face as well. He went out of hiding and saw Firion's face as a wanted person against the king.

"Firion...why are you wanted for treason against the king?"

"What?!" Firion looked at it and growled. "Why did Garland...maybe he wants to kill me for lying about you being alive."

"Huh?"

"I guess you still can't remember your past, can you? Anyway, we need a good relaxing day. Why not forget these posters and just go to the opera house."

Soon someone spotted Firion walking to the house with Light behind him. He then noticed Cecil with a young woman dressed in white. He looked to see Firion's face and hazel eyes with someone hiding his face. Long silver blue hair pooled on his shoulders with a blue suit on with a blue hat covering his eyes. Both men sat down next to each other and watched the opera, which stared a young woman named Celec and the main male role Locke. Firion looked at Cecil before seeing Garland's men inside looking for him.

"Sorry for the interruption of this wonderful opera, but we are here to arrest and kill the traitor ally to king Garland, Firion, for treason against the king himself." One guard said, which got everyone talking.

"Treason against the king?" Terra asked to see the black helmet on the man's face. "For what may I ask."

"He was instructed to come back a month ago to report to him about his search for the prince, which according to Garland, said he was killed ten years ago. The king is believing that Firion might plan an attack to him."

Firion sulk into his chair. Six months since he left the castle grounds? He could recall being only three. Light grab the dagger he hid from the public and gave it to Firion. The man looked for an exit and sneaked his way out to the gypsy camp again. Bartz and Tidus saw the man sweating and losing his breath.

"Firion, what's wrong?!" Bartz asked before he was swat across the face. "Ow...why..."

"Great, the guards are after me."

"Guards?"

"The king's army. I was suppose to report my find to him. If I find the prince, then he'll give up the throne. If I couldn't find him, then he kills me for treason."

"So that's why you hid here..."

"Yea...Light is still over at the other town. I'm going to change out of this look."

Firion spotted White sleeping on the bed, waiting for Light to return. Removing most of the clothing, beside the pants, he grabbed his usual gypsy look and wears that. A blue cloth like shirt with a black tank top under it. Two gold rings are around his biceps with blue cloth braces covering his lower arms. A green sash was around his waist, similar to a belt, with a white cloth covering his left leg. A dark blue cloth covered with straps of leather and sandals at the end. A copper tone colored necklace was wrapped around his neck with a ruby in the middle. A circlet was still around his head, but he didn't mind it as all. Two of his rings Maria gave him was finally around his two fingers on his right hand. Tidus spotted Firion walking to the rose gardens before Yuna spotted him as well.

"Why is Firion here and not with Light?" Yuna asked, worried about the man.

"He said that the kingdom's guards are looking for him...because he just became a traitor due to the king's law."

"Well...keep an eye on him, Tidus. And tell this to Bartz and Zidane."

Light returned a moment too soon after Yuna left the area. He spotted the three looking for Firion. Knowing the route to the gardens, he saw the large fountain with no one around. Soon a glowing red rose caught his eyes. Picking it up, he then remembers a small child like Firion in the past. A dark room is where he was at with the child in front of him.

"Hey..." A calm voice escape from the man's lips. "Where's your parents?" The child started to cry. "Uh...Guardian?"

"They left...me behind..."

Light looked to see the tears falling out of his own face. The child really touched his heart. Picking the boy up, he then notice a small knife around the belt. He then realize it was once Firion's old dagger when he was training to be a weapon master. But then he noticed a man in white armor similar to the kings of Harmony. He walked up with the child Firion still in his arms, crying on his shoulder. The man smiled before an image of a large dragon was next to him. Light put down Firion and walked closer to the dragon. It purred before the scale started to shine brightly when Light's fingers touched the dragon.

"Prince Light..." The dragon spoke, which got Light curious.

"Prince...Light? I'm no prince!"

"But you are, Light. Why have you forget who you really are?"

"I...agh...can't remember anything!"

"Garland...his dark magic made you forget. Only the power of the one you truly love can break it."

"Truly love...?" Light was now confuse as ever.

"The person you really want to protect and care for the rest of your life...and you seemed to found this person...he's waiting for you by the statues..."

"Wait! Who is it!?"

Light returned to the physical world with the rose in his hand. Getting up, he spotted the path to the statues. What do they mean, "you seemed to found this person" to be his true love? He then spotted a young cub like White walking around the parks. He picked him up and continue to find Firion, unaware that Bartz, Zidane and Tidus were following right behind him.

* * *

Me: When is there going to be a Dissidia 012 tournament in my place so I can compete?!  
Firion: I don't know, and can you please tell WoL to get off of me and please give me back my clothes! *Is naked under the warrior*  
Me: Let me think about it...oh WoL~  
WoL: *Was ordered to rape Firion*  
Firion: GIRL, I AM SO GOING TO KILL YOU ONCE I AM DONE WITH THIS! *Was silent thanks to my mute spell*  
Me: *Mimic Shantotto's laugh*


	22. Ch 21: Firion won't say he's in love!

Me: GOD, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!  
Firion: THIS IS ALMOST THE END OF THE STORY! WHY ARE YOU COMPLANING?!  
Me: Because it's almost the end...TT_TT  
Firion: You just want to extend the ending don't you?!  
Me: No...no...I wanted this story to end before I need back to college! TT_TT  
Firion: Oh great I'm singing! *Was gurgling breath mint plus water*  
Me: *Used my mind trick to tell WoL to kiss Firion*  
Firion: *Used a mute spell*  
Me: (You suck!)

Again...want to get this done until I start back college, but with no English class! Mostly science and math, which I'm good at! Chemistry and Statistics is what I'm seeing. Hope that I can see me more in this site! XD  
Song used: I won't say I'm in love

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Light spotted Firion taking a nap under a statue of a mother with a child, symbolizing that he wanted a mother figure to look up. He walked up to the man before the cub woke Firion up and saw Light's beauty under the setting sun. A small smile was across the tan man's face when Light helped him up from the marble stepping stone.

"Firion..." Light spoke, hugging the man so Firion won't run from him. "I...hope this doesn't change in between us."

"What...Light...you've remember me!"

"Yea...in the past. But I don't really know who I am yet. I hope I'll remember it soon. Then...I spoke to a dragon."

"A dragon? What dragon is it?"

"A dragon is like...a deity...almost...god like."

"A deity...Bahamut came back to you!"

"Bahamut?" Light was confuse before the scale necklace shined brightly.

"Bahamut is the royal family deity. His own light creates a might king or queen by giving the prince and princess his light. Since your birth, he came to the world and gave you that scale necklace as a gift from him. But..." Firion hugged the other man back. "Hope you'll remember everything."

"I would...he said that...I have to be kissed by the one I truly love. And he said...I know him."

"Hmm, I wonder who it is..." Firion nervously laughed to himself. "I'll help you then."

"Are you sure, Firion. I don't..."

"Ahh, I fought against Garland five times and still come out smelling like a rose! I can take anything on."

"Except for love." Bartz whispered to Zidane, who was laughing with Tidus hiding in the garden shed. "You and him are like a perfect couple."

"Speaking of roses." Light pulled out the rose that helped him remember. "I found this and the first thing I thought of is you, Firion."

"Light...it's beautiful." Firion stared at the flower with his eyes brighten when the moonlight hit them.

"Yes Light, I will marry you~" Zidane joked with his best Firion voice...and it didn't help with his buddies chuckling.

"So...I can...leave you or do you want me to stay?" Light chuckled before he took a single step away from the man.

"Wait..." Firion grabbed Light's arm with the rose in his other hand. "Stay with me."

"Stay with me and make out with me." Tidus said, which got Bartz to shut his lips with Zidane so they won't blow their cover.

Light and Firion were at the fountain, talking on what happened ten years since they were separate. Turned out that the hunters really trained Light in his swordsmanship and how to be a better man. Firion, on the other hand, had to train himself to be what he is today, a rebel for Light to return home and defeat Garland for the throne. Both looked at each other's eyes for a split second. Light then noticed a spark between them, and Firion felt it as well.

"Light...I'll stay here...and think for a bit."

Light almost left before running back to Firion's side. The hazel eyed warrior looked at the prince funny before he felt his right cheek being kissed by Light's lips. Once Light left, with a love sick smile across his face, the three friends of his came out of the shack and were laughing so hard that even the leader heard it. Firion, on the other hand, was looking at the moon with the rose in his hand. He looked at it and sigh in dishonor.

"What's a matter with me?!" Firion blushed madly again. With the rose in his hand, he throw it and it landed near Bartz. "I think I've finally learned from my mistake?!"

Out of all the troubles he has suffered, most of them was dating woman. Due to his shyness, he often times shutter his words, or never shows up. Bartz grabbed the rose and looked at Firion, who started to sing.

_Firion_

**If there's a prize for rotten judgement **

**I guess I've already won that **

**No one is worth the aggravation **

**That's ancient history, been there, done that!**

Bartz, knowing what to do, ordered Zidane near the thief statue and Tidus near the dragoon statue. Wearing a disguise, he came out of hiding and lifted Firion's chin so they were looking at one another. Zidane laughed to see the leader trying to act like Light himself. But that ended up in failure when Firion punched the man, but left the rose unharmed. Bartz laughed before singing with the man.

_Bartz_

**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' **

**He's the Earth and heaven to you **

**Try to keep it hidden **

**Honey, we can see right through you **

**Boy, ya can't conceal it **

**We know how ya feel and **

**Who you're thinking of**

Grabbing the rose and disguised as Light as well, Tidus came up around the corner with the rose in his mouth. Firion glared at him and punched the teen to a near by bush. He then spotted Zidane again with Tidus. He doesn't know why are they here...but at least he didn't feel alone.

_Firion  
_**No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Tidus laughed to the silver haired man's singing. Bartz adjusted his wig he created out of a silver blue animal wig, which started to itch under his scalp. Zidane ran up to Firion, and started to sing next to the man with Firion singing after the teen.

_Zidane_

**You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh**

_Firion  
_**It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love**

Love is a bit cliché in most peoples eyes, especially to Firion. They think their love, but only to find out they really hate each other, or the other so call "dove" cheats. But he saw those cliché events until he met Light. At first they see each other as comrades, then friends after a short time. Now that they're young adults, could their friendship could potentially become...lovers.

_I cannot think of our friendship like that! _Firion's mind was really screaming on the change of events. _I really like Light as a comrade, not a potential lover. Especially to the prince more or less! But...I did felt a spark between us when we glared into each other's eyes. Maybe if I change our little friendship thing into something more...then there's might be a chance that he might..._

"Firion?" Zidane looked at the man's face before seeing Firion running to the warrior statue. "What are..." He looked around to see Bartz and Tidus hiding by the lovers statue. Firion sigh in a loving way and return singing about his past.

_Firion  
_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, man  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh**

Coming out from their hiding spot, Bartz and Tidus came out and circled around Firion. Seeing the two dressed as Light, a small smile came across the taller man's lips and tried to kiss Tidus in front of him. The teen ran away but Firion cried before Bartz hugged him. Both looked at each other eyes before Firion got up from sitting on grass for ten minutes. Removing the stains off his extra cloth, Firion walked away from the three, singing after Bartz and Tidus.

_Bartz _

**You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling**

_Tidus_  
**Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad**

_Firion  
_**Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no**

Light came back to the scene to see Bartz and Tidus dressed as him. Looking for Firion, he found the man all by himself at the reflect pool with the lily pads floating about the water's surface. Zidane came running behind and looked at Light's reflection off the water. Firion spotted it and grin or a love sick smile is what Bartz saw. Noticing the rose in Tidus's hands, Light growled and charged at the teen with rage in his eyes.

"AHHH!" Tidus shouted, which got Bartz confuse to check it out. "HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!"

"Tidus!" Bartz shouted out in worried. "I'll save you!" Zidane laughed before continue to sing again.

_Zidane  
_**Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**

_Firion  
_**This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**

Bartz saw Tidus disguise destroyed by someone with a weapon. He saw scars on the teen and then a piece of silver hair was around the neck. Soon he saw a shadow and was scared. He turned to see Light with his sword ready for blood.

"Ahh, Light...we can explain this..." Bartz was scared for his life. "We need to show how..."

"Get...lost...I'll deal with Firion." Light spoke, which got Bartz running away. "Now...I can see him almost about to fall asleep. Maybe if I wait...then I'll care for him."

_Zidane  
_**You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**

Firion yawned in tiredness and continue to sing with the younger one.

_Firion _

**You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it**

Zidane grabbed the rose and ran back to Firion, who was about to fall asleep due to exhaustion. Light came and spotted the teen with the sleeping man near the fountain. With the rose in his hand, Zidane place it around Firion's fingers. Light covered up his friend with the blue blanket from his hut and picked Firion up, with the head resting on his right shoulder. On a tall stone, Zidane whispered his final words to the sleeping beauty, what he called Firion that night.

_Zidane_

**Boy, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**

Light returned to see White sleeping with the other cub, who he named the male one Red, on the chair. He wants to know why did Firion didn't return, even though it was almost midnight. He placed Firion on his bed and went to the guest bed to sleep. The tan man slightly woke up and looked at the rose. With a small blush on his face and a smile, those very words from those three are true. He has truly fallen deep in love with the prince. Placing it on the table top next to the bed, he whispered some words out of his lips before falling into a deep sleep.

_Firion _

**Oh **

**At least out loud, **

**I won't say I'm in love**

Zidane looked to see Tidus and Bartz sleeping on their beds. Crawling into bed, he sleeps and then thought of something during his sleep.

_I hope that Light knows that the Moonlight festival is tomorrow. Firion would love it and maybe they can kiss after the dance like any new couple. Or they could do something...special to one_ _another._

* * *

Me: Hope that this is a good chapter. XD  
Firion: Grr...the next one is a full blown yaoi chapter, is it?  
Me: Are you a psychic?! :O  
Firion: NO, I'VE BEEN AROUND YOU SINCE YOU JOINED IN!  
Me: STOP SHOUTING AT ME! DX  
Firion: WELL, SHOUTING IS THE ONLY WAY ANY INFO WILL GET TO YOUR THICK HEAD! DX


	23. Ch 22: A Night to Show You I Love You

Me: Hey Firion~  
Firion: *Half Asleep* What...*Sees him and WoL sleeping in the same bed* WOL! DX  
WoL: Uh? *Doesn't remember what happened*  
Firion: Ahhh...I am so going to kill her! DX *Goes ex mode*  
Me: *Hiding somewhere safe*

**A/N: Warning. Yaoi is indeed in this chapter! I've warned you all in the summary and in the cast. If any male readers read up to this chapter and are sicken by it...don't write any nasty reviews even though ****_I WARNED YOU ALL_****in the beginning of the chapter and this fanfic!**

Song used: Can you feel the love tonight

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Firion woke up to see most of the people setting up for a party. Light was inside choosing an outfit in the guest bedroom. He spotted the hazel eyes looking at him with a curious across his face.

"Firion..." Light spoke up, which caused Firion to be static. "Should you still be asleep? I mean...you've passed out at around midnight and I've been keeping an eye on you."

"You mean you stayed awake all night long?! Out of all the thing, Light, you shouldn't done that. Your body needs to rest!"

"We hunters can meditate as our sleep if away from a inn or bed. Anyway, I was worried about your health Firion."

"Thanks...but I've lived in the sewers for god knows how long! The smell can really get to you. I nearly have to wear a gas mask to even sleep. Anyway...it felt nice to be watched over...like how a parent is to a child..."

Light noticed Firion crying. Letting the tan man sit next to him, he let Firion cry on his shoulder. Then he remembers that the Wild Rose took him in because he lost his parents.

"Hey Firion..." Light helped his friend clearing off his face from the salty tears. "If you found that special person, how many kids are you planning on having?"

"Uh? Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I remember your an orphan. The Wild Rose took you in and Scott trained you. I'm just asking, since I just remember our friendship in the past."

"Maybe two...if she wants more, then I'll listen to her."

Light laughed before getting his clothes on for the event that is going on tonight. Wearing a skin tight sleeveless shirt that shows the abs, only covering the upper part of the chest. Tan pants with a blue sash wrapped around his waist with brown dancing boots. A long scarf like cloth covered his neck that hangs to the waist. A long string with beads hanging from the center gold piece. A blue cloth wrist warmer was wrapped around his right hand, which is his main hand.

Firion saw what he was going to wear for something. A blue sleeveless with yellow around the ends. A black sleeveless shirt as well, but covers the entire chest instead. Two bracelets can be used instead of braces. Blue pants with a black cloth covering the butt. Blue shoes finished off the outfit with a multi color bandana inside the pants pocket.

"Get dress...the festival is about to begin..."

"Festival?" Firion looked confuse as ever. "What festival?"

"The Moonlight festival. Every ten years the light off the moon shines brighter than before. Some say it's from the light deity, or is it that the light is trapped and started to shine even brighter today. It's about to start, so better get dress quickly."

Firion saw Light heading out the door to see most of the bards ready. And of course, Bartz was in his bard look and playing the harp with a man wearing orange. Oh how Light remembers Edward. Shy man, but possibly the best bard around. Bart spotted him and hugged the almost less clothed Light.

"Man Light." Bartz said, chuckling to see the get up the man was wearing. "What happened to you? Lost a bet?"

"No, this is what I'm wearing to the festival."

"Really...normally your wear something less revealing unless..." Soon the younger one grinned. "It's has something to do with Firion doesn't it?"

Light looked away, blushing a bit. "What are you talking about."

"Amide it, you have a crush on your childhood friend! Why don't you confess and just kiss him already!"

"Bartz...it's not that simple..." Light felt something tugging his scarf. "Tidus, I told you to..." He turned around to see Firion dressed in his festival look. "Oh...Firion."

"What's not that simple, Light?" Firion laughed to see the older one actually stunned. "Sorry, anyway...Bartz, what does this festival...um...events for tonight?"

"It's normally a dance with the person you asked out. But since Light arrived, the shaman usually just see a small vision of him in the nearest future...and I hope it comes true tonight."

"What will come true, tonight?"

"The former shaman saw someone that Light will fall in love with from a distance land like himself. Someone to return his memories and find out who he really is hiding. Because...I've been curious for those ten years."

"But this person is from a distance land like himself...have any idea who that person might be?"

Bartz laughed. "Out of all the people in this small little camp...who is the person that sticks out like a sore thumb?"

Firion looked around before realizing, "It's me is it?"

"That's right. So go out there and ki-"

Before he could even finish those words, a sound of drums of battle started to ring in their ears. With his sword hidden from sight, which was hiding in the bushes near them, Firion got ready with Light. The man looked to see armored chocobos with knights of the royal family armed with spears and swords. Kain, the second in command, ordered them to kill every last warrior they see. Bartz, gladly hiding as a bard, summoned the courage to fight using the sound of his voice to use his own spirit to encourage the others to fight.

"Firion!" Light shouted after knocking out a solider with his fist. "Follow me to the Forest Sanctuary!"

"Where is that!?"

"It's due north from here!" Tidus shouted over the distance, with five men around him and Yuna. "Head there! And please get Light's memories back..."

Firion ran to that direction to see Light sitting on the broken pillar. Turned out it was once a temple to the forest deity, but was killed to one of the demons that was freed in this world. The older man spotted his friend near by and smiled, seeing that he's safe from harm's way.

"Firion..." Light sigh after realizing what's going on. "I just don't want you to be...wounded."

"Thanks...but I fought against stronger foes than those guards. Hopefully this temple can protect us."

Grabbing Firion's waist, he pulled the other man close to this body for a hug. With a massive blush across his face, Firion hugged back. Bartz and Zidane were spying on the two by the near by bushes, which got the younger one curious.

"Light..." Firion spoke softly, tears falling again from his eyes. "I really missed you...I survived ten whole, long years to see your face again. I was the only person, second next to your mom, that believed you were alive. Now...in front of me...I just..."

"Everything will be ok, Firion." Light lifted up the other male's chin, so they were looking at each other's eyes. "Because...I think I found him..."  
"Who...?"

"The one I truly care for...the one...I want to spend the rest of my life...with."

Bartz was shocked to hear those words. If they could just kiss, then Light will remember who he is! Zidane saw the shocked face of his friend and swat him across the face.

"Ow, Zid, cut that out!" Bartz shouted, grabbing his lute. "This isn't good."

"What are you talking about?" Zidane laughed and looked at the scene. "I think it's romantic that Light is getting out of his shell."

"But what if they do kiss. Light will remember everything and there might be a chance he'll...return home."

"Are you saying that Light is now the member of your family?"

"No...but I want to make sure his feelings aren't...going to..."

"Man Bartz, stop being such a baby bro and sticking your nose in other people's business."

Zidane continue to watch as the two males started to dance under the faded moonlight from the thick tree branches. Firion listened to hear the wind making music from the near by grass. Light then hears a lute like noise from Bartz's lute. Both didn't care and both looked at each other.

"Can we...go somewhere...special other than here?" Firion nervously asked, which got his arm pulled by Light. "Where are we going?!"

"Some where I found during my running. A temple filled with water. Yuna told me that it was once a beautiful city under the royal family. Water filled the city's wall and the gardens were once beautiful. But the dark forces of Discord destroyed it and many of the people in the camp goes there for a spiritual quest."

Bartz and Zidane arrived at the ruined city to see spirits of the dead roaming the ruined streets. Light and Firion arrived to see the spirits. The older male ran to the near by fountain. Firion looked around before seeing the royal family of the city, with the queen pregnant with a child.

"What should we name this young one?" The queen asked with her hazel eyes shining with the moon's light.

"How about...Firion?" The king spoke up, which got the older male shocked. "He'll be a wise ruler under the sea serpent. Hopefully the other royal family will have a daughter so they could get married."

"Why are you suggesting an arrange wedding to our son and the daughter of the land of Harmony?"

"Because...Miyu needs to be spoken up. Firion and with our deity, Leviathan, will be the bravest knight and the wisest due to Leviathan's flame to make him use magic. Plus...will be the one the Princess of Harmony will marry by the time she turns sixteen."

Both walked to the ruined castle. Firion decided to run to the castle to see the glass stain windows broken and the two thrones in front of him. He walked up to the king's throne to see a head piece sitting on a blue pillow with red trimmings on it. Picking it up, he placed it on his forehead to see it was shaped like his deity's head. Roaming the halls, he spotted the nursery and looked to see a toy of Leviathan and Bahamut, Light's deity. Soon he saw armor like Leviathan and next to it was Cid's second armor set. He looked at the crib to see a spirit. But it was an image of himself, but as a baby...the prince of Miyu. The young one looked up to see a tall man wearing his dad's crown. Starting to cry, Firion reacted by placing the two toys near the spirit, causing the baby to stop crying and giggle. Light looked around to see paintings of a princess with long silver hair and wearing a blue dress with yellow trimmings around it. But then he saw Firion smiling and followed the man outside to the gardens.

Both saw the moonlight shining down between the two. Firion got up and saw the blue eyes glowing with the light. Leaning closer, both closed their eyes before something blocked their kiss. Light look around to see a lute in between them. He grabbed it and started to play with it. A few notes were played and Bartz growled behind the fence. Zidane saw Firion lying down on Light's lap, seeing the stars above them.

"Dude, stop being determine to split them apart!?" Zidane asked, hitting Bartz on the forehead. "Face facts dude, they're in love and you're not Light's parent!"

"No, I'm saving him out of love! We already lost Tidus thanks to his love for Yuna! I don't want to lose Light!"

"But he'll remember who he is! Please I want to know who Light is really hiding."

"No...him, Firion...alone...together."

"What's wrong with that?" Zidane groan before Bartz started to sing.

_Bartz  
_**I can see what's happening  
****And they don't have a clue  
****They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
****Our trio's down to two.**

They followed the two lovebirds to the central square, where the main pool was located. The light was reflected off the two's eyes, which were glimmering with the water below them. Bartz sigh and Zidane just awed at the sight. Looking around, Light made a cannonball and made most of Firion's clothes wet. With a sarcastic French accent, Bartz continue to sing before returning to his sarcastic tone again.

_Bartz  
_**Ze sweet caress of twilight  
There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air**

The two were playing in the water. Light spitting out water to Firion and the younger male splashing it to the older one. Light saw Firion getting out and smiled. Both got out and ran off to the playground area, which was now rusted beside the swings. Soon music started to play with the musician spirits around them. A female singer was in front of a young couple, who started to sing a song.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things_**

Light smiled turned sour. The only thing that could make it even more romantic if he could just head to the spot. Firion looked at Light and then noticed something. Is the man remembering his past? Cuddling next to Light, he smiled and kissed the man on the cheek. Soon Light started to think about something. His past. Once he remembers it, then he'll relearn why he ran away. Firion thought of the same thing, but only to see Light as the true king of Harmony.

_Light  
_**So many things to tell him  
But how to make him see  
The truth about my past?  
Impossible!  
He'd turn away from me**

_Firion  
_**He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the king I know he is  
The king I see inside?**

Light grab Firion's arm and return to the main square. The spirits were now around it with the queen holding the baby. Light spotted the child to see silver hair with hazel eyes. Then he realize the baby is really Firion as a newborn. The younger man laughed nervously before he felt his hand being tugged again, heading to the middle of the pool with their feet actually touching the surface.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?  
_**_**The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things**_

Both looked at each other's eyes with the water starting to float with the magic hanging around them. Firion blushed to know that he's the prince to a forgotten kingdom and he has fallen in love with Harmony's prince. Light didn't know that his own crush was really in a class of royalty, despite being raised by a group of warriors. Wrapping his hands around Firion's waist, pulling the man closer to him. The other one wrapped his arms around the neck, trying to embrace their alone time. Both lean closer with their eyes closed...not knowing that Leviathan and Bahamut were watching them. The two gods looked at one another before they couldn't believe what they saw next. The two princes of Miyu and Harmony, Light and Firion, were actually kissing one another not because of their parent's vision, but out of pure love.

**_Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are_**

Bartz and Zidane spotted the water starting to move. Leviathan then saw Light pulled away, starting to remember everything from his past. Firion used the water to see it has some healing abilities and helped Light out. They both looked at each other eyes, realizing that they know what the future will hold for each other.

"Hey Light...should we...return back to the camp?" Firion could blush much even more redder like a tomato.

"Hmm...is there a master bedroom in the castle?" Light grinned devious.

"Uh...I think so...why..."

Picking up the younger prince bridal style, Light dashed to the room to see the royal bed still in mint condition. Both kissed each other again, Light being the dominate one between the two. Firion felt the other one's hand starting to slip under his shirt, still unaware on what Light is going to do with him.

"Light, what are you going to do...to me."

Light chuckled a bit. "Just want to give you a present."

Back to the two friends, Bartz was crying his eyes out with Zidane comforting like always. Yuna spotted the two before noticing that Light and Firion weren't with them. She smiled. Those two are probably hiding somewhere together in love. The two males went to their huts, seeing the ruined castle in the horizon. Bartz sigh, tears still running down his cheeks, started to sing again with Zidane starting to cry.

_Bartz  
_**And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed**

_Zidane  
_**His carefree days with us are history**

_Bartz and Zidane  
_**In short, our pal is doomed**

* * *

Me: I REALLY WANT TO END THIS STORY!  
Firion: And there's her being a bitch like always...  
Me: *Used my mind trick to order WoL to rape Firion*  
Firion: GOD DAMN IT! DX


	24. Ch 23: A Reason to Return Home

Firion woke up without most of his clothing on him, covered by a light blue covers with the mattress covers wrinkled under him. Next to his side was Light, the one he truly loves and cares for, still asleep from actually having sex last night. They really took it hard but both did agree if they done it last night, then no one would have heard his screams of pleasure. The older man got up with most of his hairs covering his eyes. Firion smiled, not knowing the bite marks all over his neck, before being pinned down by Light yet again.

"Morn!" Firion said casually, still feeling sore down there. "How did...you sleep?"

"Perfectly fine, Fifi." Light answered and using a pet name he gave to the other prince. "Just fine after screwing you..."

"Didn't your parents told you the birds and the bees?"

The older man laughed and answered, "Nope...just found that out just last night."

Firion laughed before he spotted his clothes next to Light's. He ordered the older one to wait in the bedroom with him in the bathroom. He spotted the mirror to see red marks around his neck line. Ignoring it, he put on his clothes from last night and saw Light already dressed. They head outside to see a dragon sleeping on the balcony. It woke up and spread out it's six feet wings to fly down. Light growled before it circled around Firion. The younger prince pet it's green and grey scales hidden under the armor. Soon it breath out ice, causing the central pool to become frozen solid.

"What's your name?" Firion asked, before he felt his cheek being licked by the dragon. "I guess you knew me in the past then."

"Firion, I think this is once your pet. I did saw a picture of your with a small drake next to you. It appears to be an elemental dragon, a very rare one indeed. Usually they are pets to the royal family, since they are so expensive to buy. The only reason for their extinction is because of poachers wants them dead because of their horns and claws to create dragon mail armor. That is what Yuna told me about dragons." Light looked to see the dragon with the purple eyes started to glow red. "Yep, he's an elemental dragon. He can change his element by the glow of his eyes."

"Really? You were once my pet, and you stayed until I returned?"

The dragon bowed as the two jumped onto his back. With a loud roar, it took to the skies and spotted the camp near by. Firion ordered his pet to land in the middle of the main area. Tidus and Yuna looked up to see a large dragon like shadow above them. She ordered everyone to move so the creature can land. With a finger pointing down, Firion silently ordered his pet to land. Bartz and Zidane looked to see a large dragon in the middle of the camp, along with Light and Firion riding it.

"Guys!" Zidane said, which got Light scared that he fell off the dragon. "Opps..."

"Cool dragon!" Bartz said before Firion got off and helped Light up. "Who's the owner?!"

"Me..." Firion said, which got everyone shocked. "I'm his owner."

"Really?!" Yuna asked before seeing the emblem of Miyu on the dragon armor. "Then your the lost prince of Miyu then."

"Yea..."

"He is?! He doesn't look royalty enough to be even called prince!" Bartz shouted before he was punched by Light.

"I have to ask...what was Miyu? What was once my home called?"

"Firion...your home was once the house of knowledge. Many scholars, sages and even a few kings goes there to gain knowledge rather than war. But dragons calls it their home because there were tamers who cares from them. Forces of discord came and destroyed it, making it more for scholars to come and learn the history of the city. Maybe this dragon waited for so long for the prince to return and restore order."

"Really? How long you waited for me?" Firion hears a low roar from the dragon. "Nearly sixteen years!? Loyalty if I ever call it..."

"And I have to tell you all something...something important..." Light spoke up, which got everyone looking at him.

"What is it Light?" Zidane asked, which got everyone curious.

"Did you all remember Firion said...that prince of Harmony is still alive? Well...I'm the very prince he was speaking about."

"WHAT?!" Everyone was shocked. Light is the prince of Harmony in front of them. Firion walked up to the prince and hug the man from behind. "YOU, LIGHT?!"

"Yea...Firion help me remember who I am...but I'm staying with all of you!"

"What?!" Firion asked, letting go of his grip. "Your staying?! Why?!"

"Yea Light, why are you staying with us?!" Bartz asked to the prince.

"Because I don't want to return because of my past! I've...really don't..."

"Light..." Firion said softly, before returning to his and Light's hut. "Why aren't you coming home..."

Yuna saw Light running to the east side of the camp, really just running away again. She followed to see the man meditating with his reflection reflected off the water surface. With her staff ready, she slowly walk closer to the man and sat down.

"Light..." She spoke to the man. "Why aren't you returning home?"

"It's about my past...I've done...something horribly wrong...and I don't want to talk about it." Then he saw the shaman use her magic to use the water for a few minutes. "What did..."

"Look in the water, Light."

Light looked. "I don't see anything...only my reflection."

"Light, this shows what is in your heart. Now...look..."

Light looked to see someone else. Silver hair with green eyes sitting on the throne with Bahamut behind him. Armor colored white and yellow to symbolize the light. Muscular, but incredibly wise, he could be a knight for his own kingdom. Surrounded by his best knights, he could with stand many foes for his blade to kill for his kingdom. The dragon roared and soon the scale necklace started to shine brightly, in both the image and Light's. But then he realize who the man was. His own father, Cid, the last king of Harmony.

"He lives in you, Light." Yuna smiled to see Light's necklace glowing.

_Light. _A voice echoed in the air, calling for the older male.

"Father?" Light asked, looking up to see a fade image of his father in the night sky.

_Light. You've forgotten who you are. You must return to take your place in your royal blood and take the throne back from Garland. _Cid spoke, almost like a god instead. Light then remembers why his father is talking to him now. The stars are the past kings, and his father is dead...watching over him. Sighing, he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"How can I head back?! I'm not what I'm suppose to be!"

_Remember who you are. You are my son, and the true king of Harmony due to blood. And you haven't fulfilled your destiny as the prince._

Light and Yuna saw the image fading away with the voice saying 'remember who you are' to the prince. Getting up, he ran to follow his father's voice, only to be out in an open field with the voice gone and the winds shifting. Yuna found him and sit down.

"The winds...are changing." Light said looking at Yuna next to him.

"Yea...change can be good..."

"But also bad as well..."

"Do tell..."

"Sometimes a person can't face change. They usually runaway from it so they can face it."

"But let the past be forgotten."

"But what if it hurts?"

"Of course it will hurt, but the person will forget it. Remember, "let by gone be by gone.""

Light looked at her funny. He started to think until something hit him over the head. Yelping in pain, Light growled at her to realize what was she doing.

"Ow...you hit me!"

"But that's in the past, Light!" Yuna said with a smile on her face. "Face it, you have to face on what you did in the past and face it without fear. Now...what is it that your so afraid of?"

Light looked at the sky. "I've killed my father..."

"What? And who told you that? Your an honest man. And if it's someone you care for, you'll never harm it. But...who actually told you that you killed your father, the last king?"

Soon the man growled. The person who is once called family. His father's brother and second mentor. His own uncle who wants the throne so badly that he was ordered to runaway, forget his own memory and who he is. Forced Firion to follow this path, only to find out that he was still alive and fallen in love with him. And down his rage boils to that very man. Garland...the new king to Harmony, a Tyrant.

"My uncle Garland..."

"Garland?! Leader of the army of Discord?! I forgot he and Cid are brothers! Wait...your going back to risk your life to the throne and free your home from your uncle's rule?!"

Light got up from the grass and nodded. "Yes...if I die...then Firion will take it instead. I just don't want my people to suffer any more."

Heading back to his hut, he saw Firion sleeping with the two cubs in his bed. He removed all of his clothing to be wearing only his black under clothing with the white fabric. He found his dark blue sleeveless tunic and armor in his closet near the back. He quickly got dress with ironed knee length boots and gauntlets. A yellow cape was around his shoulders plates. He looked at Firion sound fast sleep with White waking up. She looked at her master before she was petted by the head. Leaning down, Light kissed Firion on the cheek and slowly walked away.

"Firion...stay here. I'll come back for you as King of Harmony, not as a common prince."

He ran off with his Chocobo ready for his journey home. Yuna looked out to see the man returning home. Not as a young hunter warrior, but as a true knight for his kingdom. Holding the weapon given to him, Light sets off to his home to face his uncle for the throne.

* * *

Me: I'm almost done with this fanfic! XD  
Firion: It's about time! DX  
Me: Want me to mind trick WoL to rape you again? _  
Firion: Uhh...(Shutting up now)

Two chapters again today! XD

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney


	25. Ch 24: A Road to Home

Me: Three chapters knocked out in one day! Good grief! XD  
Firion: In case you are wondering what we are now wearing until the end of the story, me and WoL are in our _Dissidia Final Fantasy _look. The original look, not the Alternate looks.  
Me: I'm no good of describing their original Anamo looks! XD  
Firion: *Looking at me funny, been watching me in case I do a mind trick to WoL in order to rape him*

What Firion explain, their final looks are their original look in _Dissidia Final Fantasy. _And what I said, I'm not good on describing their original look. XD

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Firion woke up due to not only the two cubs playing with his ponytail, but also noises were being created outside the hut. Getting up, he walked outside with his white shirt and pants being wrinkled. He saw Bartz with Tidus and Zidane behind him looking for Light. The dragon was looking around in the sky, seeing nothing under him. Landing next to his master, the dragon breath out a stream of light to signal the party to Firion.

"What's going on?" Firion asked ruffling his hair due to lack of sleep.

"Firion is not Sleeping Beauty in the morning." Zidane joked to Tidus before looking at the other prince. "Anyway...we're looking for Light. Seen him since you two are indeed sleeping together."

"Am not!" Firion thank his pet to use the wing to cover his blushing face. "And no...haven't seen him since yesterday."

"WHERE COULD HE BE?!" Bartz cried out, literally crying on Zidane's shoulders.

"You four aren't going to find him here and around here." Yuna said, which got the four looking at her. "The King has return."

"I can't believe it." Firion smiled and laughed to himself. "He's returning home to face his uncle!"

"Who's uncle?" Zidane asked with Bartz.

"Light's! His uncle, Garland!"

"Who got a garland?" Tidus asked, which got the dragon to growl at him.

"No, no, no...you three aren't following me. Light is returning home to face his uncle, Garland, for the throne!" Firion explain it clearly, which got the three to understand.

"What?!" Bartz jumped on the dragon's back, which got rejected because of Firion's order. "We need to be there for him!"

"He's a tough guy. I bet he's getting better armor before the battle of his life. I hope he doesn't get too wounded."

"Well...should we help him?" Zidane asked before seeing Firion running back to the hut. "Uh?"

"Bet he's getting his armor and weapons ready." Tidus said before seeing Firion battle ready. "Nice look by the way."

The weapon master Firion was now wearing his leather armor with his wrist covers and yellow bands around the biceps. The same multi color bandana became a part of his outfit as his head piece. A blue cape was around his shoulders that goes down to touch the ground. Blue pants with a bit of black around the middle and knee area. Two pairs of blue bandanas were around his ankles so the shoes could start, which was like the pants. The belt breaks the armor to the pants with a blue cloth to cover his butt. Whistling for his dragon, he hopped onto the back and being to fly. Bartz, Zidane and Tidus grabbed the tail and held on.

"I'll be by your side, your majesty." Firion spoke softly, unaware about the three hiding.

To Light, he was resting at an inn after travelling far. He got up and stretched to hear some people saying that the prince was returning. He then spotted the armor shop, which sells diamond armor and weapons. The owner saw him and greeted herself to him.

"My name is Prishe." Prishe said, which got Light's attention. "Looking for something? Are you at least have some money?"

"My name is Light, Lady Prishe. And I want to..."

"Light?" Prishe was shocked to see who she's looking. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! My lord! Your alive!"

Light looked at the woman funny. "Thank you...but I just need a good armor for my fight against my uncle."

"Oh...but how about I design you one!"

"Ok...I just I can see what you can do."

Prishe spends hours creating a powerful armor for the new king. Light, on the other hand, was sick of waiting. He walked up to the armory section to see her with the armor on the manikin. Blue, yellow and black is mainly the colors and has been split up into two different pieces. The upper plate covers most of the chest but with the shoulder plates and gauntlets around the manikin. The lower part has four plates around the belt which has monster faces on the sides. The boots were knee high with the same colors with claw like extensions at the end of the gauntlets.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked before seeing the armor on Light. "It fits you perfectly. But...there is one item you don't have yet. Wait while I get it."

As soon she returned, Light saw a helmet. Same colors except that it has yellow horns pointing upwards to the sky. Claw like extensions covers up the front for protection of the face. He grabbed it but was taken away by the owner. Prishe wasn't so sure before seeing the prince in her armor with the yellow cape with it. Then she has to give it up.

"Your majesty..." Light looked at her. "Wear this helmet with pride and honor."

The prince smiled and took the head armor. Once he wore it, everyone in the village saw him and bowed, knowing that he's the prince. Hopping on to his chocobo, who was ironically was now wearing scale armor thanks to the blacksmith, he rode off to the castle grounds, his home.

* * *

Me: I need a vacation...  
Firion: What are you now? Lazy?  
Me: THIS IS THE TWENTY FOURTH CHAPTER TO THIS STORY!  
Firion: I know that the comments are going to say, "Why is this chapter so short?" XD  
Me: Because of my laziness, that's why! Don't worry, the final chapters are going to be long! XD  
Firion: Oh great...TT_TT


	26. Ch 25: Home at last?

Light and his chocobo arrived at his home after two weeks of travel. The sky was gray with pollution filling the air around him. The land decaying. The animals has already left the land. Getting off, he saw the castle village covered with the pollution. Before he could walk closer with his metal boots making noise, a loud roar was heard over the horizon. He looked up and saw Firion's dragon over his head. It landed near the sewer lanes, which was south to the village. Light ran to the dragon to see Firion once again but in battle ready equipment.

"Firion! What are you doing here?!" Light asked, before seeing Bartz, Zidane and Tidus about to throw up. "Bartz, Zidane, and Tidus...fancy seeing you three again."

"Going yea hurl..." Zidane said, covering his mouth. "Too late!"

"Anyway..." Bartz smiled. "I don't want an other ride! You gave me nightmares and fear of heights, Firion!"

"Really guys?" Firion laughed before feeling his waist being embrace due to Light. "Light! Nice armor...and helmet."

"Trying to be a romantic knight, Light?" Tidus laughed to see Firion blushing again. "Stop being horny around your lover! We need to rescue your kingdom from your uncle's grasp!"

The three hunters laughed before they were about to be covered in sewer thanks to Firion. Bartz got out with most of his clothing and body smells with Zidane crying with Tidus. Firion and Light covered up their noses with the dragon laughing.

"Now you three know how I felt for the past ten years!" Firion shouted before he hears knocking by the man hole. "Good...they found me."

"They?" Zidane asked to see on of Firion's ally. "Oh...what a lovely lady."

"Zidane, sit." Both Firion and Maria pointed their bows at the thief, causing the teen to sit down like a dog. "Good boy."

"Firion!" Maria cheered and hugged her 'brother.' "And your Prince Light?"

"I am, Maria." Light answered. "And our base is in the sewers?"

"Correct. Hold your noses!"

The six started to walk down to the hole. Firion hugged his dragon and ordered the beast to spy on Garland. Right behind the group, he ran up to Light's side with the three hunters behind him. Once arrived at the base, the first order of business was to clean up the three. Leon and Guy took them to the shower room and locked the door. Light and Firion looked around for the bedroom, unaware that their under someone's house. Maria giggled to see the prince's helmet off of him, but was enough to cover up parts of the map. Firion came back to the map room to see Light looking at the castle blueprints.

"Geez Light, you really want to be king, uh?" Firion laughed before seeing the prince without the helmet for once. "Uh..."

"Maybe you should tell your comrades about your lineage." Light spoke softly. "They would be shock...or what Bartz did with me...one of those two."

"Are you sure, Light?"

"Positive...just trust me."

Firion gulped. Tell his 'siblings' about him being the prince to Miyu, or just lie about his forgotten past. Once the six returned, he sighed and spoke up.

"Maria...Guy...Leon...I have to tell you something important."

"What is it, Firion?" Leon asked with Guy looking at him odd. "Well?"

"I'm the forgotten prince of Miyu."

"What?!" Maria shouted with the leader hiding behind Light. "Your the prince of Miyu?! What happened?"

"Forces of Discord attacked them and destroyed the city and murdered the people." Light answered for Firion. " But I think the royal family used their last ounce of strength to protect Firion from any to all attacks. Besides that...what did you say what age you lost your parents, Firion?"

"I think I was five years old. Why...?" Firion was confuse. Maybe Light knows something that he doesn't.

"According to a scholar name Mid, he said that the attack of Miyu was nearly twenty one years ago. Six months since the birth of the prince. No one knows who the prince is, or believe that he's alive today. Others say he is and will rebuild his home. His parents were talking to the king and queen of Harmony to arrange a marriage between their son and the princess of Harmony as soon the daughter turns sixteen."

"Wait a minute...you mean that my parents thought you were going to be a woman?!"

"Yes...and they were thinking of having a wedding between us." Light smirked. "What will you do if I was a female? Have the same path like we have today?"

Firion blushed to see the older prince chuckling to himself. Maria giggled before The man left with Leon and Guy. Light got up from the table to head to the bedroom to lay down on top of the four spare bed. He has to fight against Garland now or else his people will suffer like Firion's. Night has fallen and Firion was ordering Maria, Bartz, and Zidane to spy on Garland on top of his dragon. Leon, Guy and Tidus will distract the guards near the castle grounds. Light, on the other hand, will act like a bodyguard for Firion, who will be disguise as a wealthy scholar from a faraway land.

"Does anyone know what their doing?" Firion asked to see everyone nodding yes. "Light, once we're in the castle grounds, we'll take care of the men. That will alert Garland to come down and fight against us."

"You know this my battle, Firion. I don't want you wounded or anything risky."

Maria was waiting next to the dragon, who was sleeping next to her. Bartz and Zidane arrived, which got the older male in the three scared because he has to ride the dragon again. Zidane was just glad because he was going to be with Maria. It woke up and roared, causing Bartz to lose his lunch.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Bartz shouted before seeing Firion in his scholar disguise. "Oh...I mean...I'll go..."

"I know you finally gain the fear of heights." Light said, which got the man looking to see the two already. "But you have to over come your new found fear. Act like your only flying a few feet."

Bartz sigh before sitting behind Zidane. Firion ordered his dragon to go to the castle and spy on Garland again. Zidane jumped off and landed right next to a gargoyle. Mateus looked outside to see nothing but saw a scholar with his bodyguard, which were not Firion and Light hiding.

"Open the gates!" Mateus shouted, ordering the troops to open the gates for the two rebels.

Tidus, Leon and Guy were at the castle grounds to see the troops looking for them. The blond one dashed across the area with Guy ordering some of the chocobo's to attack. Leon looked before was busted by Mateus, who was ironically around the corner near the distraction party. Maria and Bartz looked to see the event before they were captured by Sephiroth due to his flying ability due to his one wing.

"So busted...which means..."

Firion and Light changed their plans by climbing up the walls to see Garland looking for someone. But the prince saw the two parties captured and the dragon tied down to the ground. Soon he saw someone with blonde hair. A long wedding like dress and accessories fits for a queen. Then he knows who the woman is, his own mother Cosmos. Growling, his rage boils, he ran off the castle walls and charge to the man.

* * *

Me: Epic battle tomorrow! Tune in!  
WoL: *Out of my mind trick* OH SCREW YOU! *Summoned his weapons*  
Me: Your out of my control?! O_o  
Firion: Grrr... *Ex mode*  
WoL: Grrr... *Ex mode*  
Me: *Running like hell*

Does anyone at least wants to see a squeal to this story? It's mostly going to be OC and based off another part of Disney movie (Undecided and could be a crossover out of my so many OCs (Kingdom Hearts, Kid Icarus, Pokémon and ect.)). But got some songs are selected to it and might fit in some scenes. If I could at least do a game like crossover, then it will go under that. If not, then it will be like a crossover to Kid Icarus and Dissidia then...since the couple is going to be like that (WoLxFirion child x someone else). Until then, I want to ask because this one is coming to the close.


	27. Ch 26: A Battle for Harmony

Me: I think this is third to final chapter of this fanfic.  
Firion: Really? Already at the end? All bummer.  
Me: And everyone is going to kill me when they hit the end of this chapter.  
Firion: Why? Wait, it has something to do with me, isn't it? DX  
Me: You'll see...

**A/N: This is the third to final chapter of the story. The last chapter will be like a epilogue of the story and a bit of a showing of the next fanfic, the squeal. I did look at cross overs, it's going to be a crossover between Dissidia and Kid Icarus (since the couple is OCs and they are based off those two games even though the OCs are based of some many others).**

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Cosmos look up to see a heavy armor male with blue eyes similar to hers in between the two after falling off the wall at blinding speed. Growling, the man attacked the king and used his shield to block.

"Mother!" The man shouted, which got her looking at the sliver hair under the helmet. "Get out of there, quickly!"

"Light?" The man nodded on her question before knocking the king to the ground. "Your alive."

"I'm here, mother." Light cried before he ordered his men to attack the guards.

Cecil, removing his dark armor, attacked his best friend with his holy blade. Tidus used his foot to let the guard release him and punch him across the face. Bartz and Zidane lowered the gates to let Firion enter and Cosmos running away. Grabbing his bow with Maria, both shoot down arrows from the archers hanging around the walls at blinding speed. Guy and Bartz, knowing their communication to animals, ordered the birds to peck off the ropes that is holding the dragon. Kain spotted it and grabbed on to the harness, still under Garland's control. Soon Golbez came out from the castle and used his magic to remove all the dark energy out of the dragoon and destroyed it. The dragoon saw the dragon looking at him before removing his hands off the harness.

"Kain!" Cecil said, which got the dragoon to look at him. "The prince has return. But I have-"

"Garland!" Light screamed with his blade and shield ready. "I have return for my throne! Even if I have to kill you for it, I will!"

"Oh Light." Garland smiled under his mask. "I'm very surprise your...alive." He then glared down at Sephiroth and Mateus.

"I've came back for the throne! Haven't you heard that, Uncle?!"

"Of course I've heard yea, brat. I have to say...I wish this won't end in violence. Because what happened to the last king..."

"I've put the past behind me! Your little word tricks aren't going to work anymore!"

"Of course you did, but have your friends did?"

"Light what is he talking about?" Firion ask right beside Maria.

"Go on, Light. Tell them who's responsible for Cid's death!"

Light looked around to see everyone looking at him. Removing his helmet, he kneed down and sigh in dishonor.

"I am..." Light's guilt got a hold of him.

Firion, Bartz, Tidus and Zidane were shocked to hear that. Light is a good man, not a traitor like Garland. Soon the tyrant grabbed his weapon and point it to Light's heart. Looking up in disbelief, Light saw his uncle...hoping to end his life. He look at Firion, the one person he cares for and help him realize emotions, with a single tear running down his face. The tyrant saw the two lovers looking at one another before he smirked.

"See! He amides it, murder!"

"Light!" Firion shouted, which got him held down by the guards. "He's lying! I know you'll never hurt a fly!"

"Hmp, don't listen to him Light." Garland removed his weapon and petted the silver blue hair. "I know you were young back then. Now you'll face punishment for murder."

Light fells chains around his body thanks to the guards. He tried to wiggle his way out but feels so disappointed to his party. At the main square in the village, he was chained up with his armor still on. Everyone looked to see his wrists and ankles bind by two iron poles. Cosmos, disguised as a old woman with Firion hiding has her son, were among the crowd gathering to see the prince's punishment. Garland walked closer to his nephew and sees the blue eyes red due to him crying. Pulling his weapon out again, Garland point it to the heart so Light could look at him.

"Before you die, Light. I have a secret." Leaning to Light's ear, he whispered, "I kill Cid."

Soon the death of his father came back. How Garland and his father were fighting. Cid and Scott's deaths. Garland ordering him to run and never return. With his rage boiled again, Light pulled his iron chains hard enough so he was free once more. Garland tried to guard his nephew's punches, but was knocked over due to the stairs behind him.

"Murder!" Light shouted with his sword ready and the free hand around his uncle's neck. "Tell them the truth!"

"Light...remember that I'm family as we-" He felt the free hand squeezing his neck. "Alright...I did it."

"Louder so everyone can hear you!"

"I killed Cid!"

Sephiroth attacked Light so the tyrant could run away. Firion spotted him and start running behind him. Bartz and Zidane started to fight against some of the guards, which means Tidus got guarding duty for Cosmos. Blades, axes and spears started to clash one another. A stray blow, from a guard to Tidus, was miss and created a spark near the oil barrels. One of the sparks hit the barrel and cause an explosion, spreading out the fire that started it. It spread around the castle grounds and the village. Firion lost Garland but was surrounded by guards and the fire around him. Grabbing his spear, he swings it and created a sweep swing to knock all the guards to the open flame, letting them burn and die in the holy vengeance.

Zidane and Bartz were with Cecil to try to settle down the villagers by letting them retreat on the dragon. Maria then spotted Mateus with her friend, duking it out with the mage casting Flare and Firion dodging the attacks. She tried to help, but Light blocked her path and so did Sephiroth. The general and prince continues to fight. Blows from the silver blades continue to echo in the air as Garland was now at the rooftops of the castle. Sephiroth used his dark magic to cast down a large meteor to kill the prince to his own hands. Light used his light to split the rock into two, one of the parts actually landing on the caster. Soon Sephiroth had enough of these games. Using the last ounce of strength, he created a powerful rip of time and space to destroy everything in range. With a smile across his face, Sephiroth draws his last breath and said, "I'll see you all in hell so Chaos can eat all of you."

Mateus and Firion saw the rift and was running from it. The mage became tricky and tripped the younger male so he could be closer. But his cunning plan failed when Firion roped his feet and pulled him closer. Light saw Firion and grabbed the man's arm, pulling the three closer. Bartz and Zidane whistled for the dragon to take the two royalties out from the rift's grasp. Firion saw his pet and grabbed the tail with Light holding on to his waist. Cosmos was on the back side pasted out. Firion looked down to see Mateus entered the rift, literally was being cut and sliced opened due to Sephiroth's power. If it can kill something in royal blood, then it could disappear. Then if Light could throw Garland to it, then it could not only kill the Tyrant, but it can also save his kingdom.

"Firion!" Light said, seeing Firion looking at him. "Take me to the rooftops! I got a sacrifice for the rift."

"Ok...but come back safe!"

Light hugged his love before jumping off and landed on the rooftops, seeing Garland looking at the destruction under them.

"Light..." Garland spoke up, almost sadden by this rather than glad. "Is this what we have become? Animals that are meant for destruction? But you seems to see this as a rebellion act to get your throne back? And the only way to get your throne back...is to kill me. The last member of your family beside your mother." Pulling out his sword, he gets into battle position with his mask broken. "Light...this is your final trial for you to become king! Let me be your opponent. Objective...kill me in your blade!"

Light pulled out his sword and shield to deliver the first strike. Blinding speeds from both men, Light casted light magic with his uncle countering attack with dark magic. Soon the prince got tactical and used the ashes around them to blind Garland for a split second. The dark king then saw Light deliver the final blow to his chest, creating a large open wound across his chest.

"Well play...Light." Garland then saw Firion landing next to the prince. "But you didn't count on this!"

Before falling off the rooftops, he grabbed Firion's cape so the man could fall with him. Light tried to follow the two, seeing his love near the rift. Bartz and Zidane tried to help, but was feared that the rift will take them. Once Light returned to the village, he couldn't believe what he saw. Garland's body blooded and was killed due to the wound and the rift. But the one thing why he was crying because of Firion. Wounds that were beyond help even for a powerful healing spell. Clothing was ripped off with the armor, leaving Firion only with his pants. Weapons scattered around him, mainly his sword still in his hands. Tidus, Bartz and Zidane lifted up the second prince to see the eyes closed and the blood dripping off his lips.

"Light...I think Firion is...dead." Bartz said, seeing the man crying his eyes out. "I think you need your alone time."

The three left the prince alone with Firion's body. Cosmos saw her son cradling the other one's body, vowing to never let go. She walked loser to her child, seeing Light's eyes red from crying.

"Firion changed you heavily, didn't he?" Cosmos asked before Light cleared his face. "He's your first love? Cid almost sacrificed his life for me as well. Hmm, but Firion's death..."

"Don't say he's dead...I'll find a way to bring him back to life." Light said, grabbing Firion's blood sword. "I promise."

"But I know how to revive him."

"Really? How?" Light was excited to hear that.

"Take his body to the shrine. I'll do it there."

With a smile across his face, Light picked up Firion's body and found a blanket. Covering up the body, he looked down to the face to see his lover looking like an angel sleeping. The dragon was crying in the grounds. Bartz and Zidane was crying, or mourning for Firion. Light his hopeful to his mother's words. If there's a way to revive his love, then he'll find a way.


	28. Ch 27: Wed of the Two Kings

Me: The final chapter.  
Firion: For the entire story?  
Me: Before the epilogue, dear.  
Firion: Damn it!

* * *

Light was waiting for his mother so they can revive Firion. Bartz and Zidane were petting the dragon's head with Tidus sleeping under the wing. All of Firion's friends were still crying for the man's death. Morning bells was tone dimmed, ringing death to the people. Cosmos looked at her robes. The sacrificial robes. She has to wear this so she can revive Firion. The only way to revive him is to sacrifice her own silver flame for his dimmed ancient fire. But what if they want a child together? Adoption is one thing, but what if they want a child in their bloodline? She then thought of something. Before long, she used a spell to change some of Firion's body parts so he could bear a child if they want, which got Light looking confuse.

"Mom...what have you done with Firion?!" Light asked in rage of his own parents.

"I just gave him the ability to bear children. If you two want a child in your own blood, then Firion could get pregnant with one. That's all I did to him. Just gave him the ability so you can be happy."

"Thank you, mother. But why are..." Light then noticed the sacrificial robes on her. "No, I won't allow it!"

"Light...I'm giving him my silver flame and I'll take his dimmed flame. The fire is our life-forces. Once traded, he'll be revived but I'll be taking my life instead of him. I can tell you love him very much."

"I do." Light started to cry again. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Once you revive him, then I'm asking him for his hand in marriage."

Kneeing to the body, she lifted up the dimmed fire in Firion's body and the white silver flame from the queen. A quick exchange was given, making Cosmos lose her color and Firion regaining his. Waking up the tan man kneed down to the queen with the sky grey and starting to rain.

"Cosmos..." Firion was crying with the prince who saved his kingdom. "Please don't die on us! Please!"

"Firion...your flame was dying...and I traded your flame with mine. You possess the silver flame now, Firion. That flame is the real reason I became the queen, second next to marrying Cid. But now...I'll be with my husband...forever."

"Mom...goodbye."

Firion saw the queen died in his arms. Light picked her body up and walked up to the shrine of queens. His grandmother was the last person who became queen. He kissed his mother on the forehead and place her inside the glass case. Writing down all the achievements she has made, he saw Firion looking out at the window to see the rain falling down heavier than usual. The younger one looked back to see Light wearing his black underclothing, the plated belt with the white fabric around his waist, and the plated boots he wears. Why does he has to be attractive in his eyes? Firion saw Light taking his hand and kneeing down on one knee, as if he was going to propose.

"Firion..." Light spoke softly with his eyes glittering with hope. "You were my first...first love, first kiss...and even my first time making love. I want to keep those first times in my heart...but I don't want to lose you as well. Firion...will you marry me?"

Firion was shocked. Why is Light asking him for his hand in marriage? Before long, he saw a white robe on him and was walking outside to the storm. Everyone looked up to see the two lovers together. Maria giggled to see Firion in the bridal robes and Light is almost wearing a tux. The dragon fly up with Bartz on his back. Light smiled to see the hunter is no longer afraid of heights. Opening a book, which Firion recognized it as the bible, he cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Dearly beloved." Bartz spoke with his voice echoing the air, causing everyone to be nervous. "We are gathered here today to join these two lovers under the light deity, Bahamut. Light...do you take Firion to be your wedded husband? In sicken and in health? For richer, or for poor. So long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Light said with Firion blushing.

"Firion, do you take Light to be your wedding husband? In sicken and in health. For richer of for poor? So long as you both shall live?"

Looking at Light, he blushed. If he said I do, then he'll be with Light for the rest of his life. Bound by two words, his whole future would change in an instant. But Light is indeed his true love, and would never hurt him. Taking a deep breath, Firion looked down and said, "I do."

Bartz smiled and said, "Then by the powers invested in me and Bahamut, I pronounce you two the Kings of Harmony! Light, you may now kiss your love."

Both closed their eyes before kissing each other, pronouncing their love to the kingdom. Soon they saw two rings around their index fingers. Cid and Cosmos looked down to see the two looking at the sky. Pulling out the scale, Light pointed it to the sky, letting all the light return to his kingdom. Looking up, the sun was shining with the pollution lifting out of the air. Feeling his lungs free from the acid air, Firion used his silver flame to restore the lands back to normal. Both kings smiled, knowing that the kingdom is now restore from Garland's grasp.


	29. Final: What will Happen in the Future?

Me: Final chapter of the story. :)  
Firion: Is this like a preview of the squeal?  
Me: Sort a, but you meet one of my OCs.  
Firion: Who?  
Me: Not speaking...

**A/N: This is the Epilogue of this story. A bit of a future characters is introduced in this finale but for a short time. The character mentioned in this story is in the squeal. XD  
And the story I'm using is from a Fox movie called Anastasia (I like that movie, shut up!) and could easily find extra scenes and other characters use as split roles in the story. See yea next time...for the squeal...**

And since I'm lazy, for undoing the bold...  
Characters (C) Square-Enix and Nintendo (Pokémon series)  
Plot (C) Disney

* * *

Light woke up due to a small, but noticeable little cry over the distance. Sleeping next to him was his lover and husband, Firion. Only been king for about year, a lot of things has changed. Firion was not only the second king, but also a teacher for young warriors who wants to be weapon masters. During the night, though, is where his true powers lies. Many considered him the "Dream Priest" because he can see visions in his dreams. The silver flame is what gave him that ability again, thanks to his mother. Miyu was restored as the house of knowledge where the College of Magic sits, where mages far and wide goes to train themselves in the art of magic. Red, Blue, Black, White and even summoning magic can be learned from a wide selection of teachers. Yuna, being a shaman for the gypsy, she became the head mistress of the College and teaches summoning and white magic.

He got out of bed and walked to the room he decorated for the newest member of the family, his and Firion's first son, Feiner. Light decided the name since Firion was a brave mother during the rebellion against his uncle and giving birth to their son. The nursery wasn't all glamorous, heck it didn't need to be. He looked down to see Feiner sleeping soundly since he entered. He picked up his son carefully and walked to the rocking chair to cradle Feiner back to sleep. He knows the schedule. Feiner usually sleeps at eight to five. Gets wet five times a day. Gets hungry and thirsty around the same time his parents eat. Bartz sees that Feiner is a perfect blend between his parents. Silver grey hair similar to Firion and hazel eyes to match. Pale like skin similar to Light, but has his mother's completion.

"Feiner..." Light said softly to his son's ear. "Waking up are you? It's only three in the morning. You still need your sleep."

Firion woke up to see his two men in his life together. Light spotted his husband and hugged him with Feiner in the other arm.

"Since when did we have this family time, Firion?" Light laughed when the baby cooed.

"Since I gave birth to Feiner, Light. You know it's been only five months since Feiner's arrival. We never got any time together. How about we ride on Lrya, and go to Miyu to have a small picnic there."

Light laughed before Firion started to get ready. Seeing the baby stirring, he got out a casual outfit and started to get dress for today. Firion was just wearing a plain shirt with matching pants, no other items to show he's the second king. Light was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with blue pants. Feiner, on the other hand, was wearing a black one piece that can protect him from the elements of the earth.

Lyra, the dragon, lifted her head and saw her master walking up to her. She slightly roar in a good way before one of her children comes and went near Feiner, being held in Light's arms. The drake and the baby looked at one another before Feiner petted the creature on the head. Light and Firion awed at the sight. The three jumped on Lyra's back before taking off. Looking down, Feiner saw the people waving to the them. Firion looked to see Miyu below them, seeing the mages practicing their own magic. A long haired male looked up with his hat covering his eyes to see the dragon landing. Light got off with Feiner crawling to the man with a sword as his main weapon.

"Wo!" Light saw the two playing together. "Sorry that he interrupts your studies...sir..."

"I'm sorry!" The man removed his hat, revealing his long brown hair that is tied up in a ponytail. "My name is Shinko, and I'm here to study a bit of red magic to protect my home."

"Nice to meet you, Shinko. I'm King Light, and you are welcome to study in the red magic field at the College of Magic."

"Thank you, even though I'm from a faraway land?"

"Gladly." Firion said to see Shinko talking to Light. "Your a kind man, Shinko."

"Thank you...despite being only thirteen years old."

"Do you at least have a pet?"

"I sure do!" With a whistle, a black and red fox creature came out from the bushes and turned himself into Firion, with his tail and ears still on him. "Surprised, King Firion?"

"What's this creature's name?"

"This little guy is a Zoura. He's a Pokémon."

"Pokémon?" Light was confuse before Zoura returned to his original appearance. "Oh, they have some special powers?"

"And there are so many different types. Zoura is a dark type, but he's known as the Illusionist Pokémon. Anyway, good day your highnesses."

Shinko ran back to the college with Zoura behind him. Feiner then saw the Pokémon returning. Firion smiled to see the two getting along so well. Light then saw a fox like Pokémon eating their sandwiches in the basket. It looked at him with those big, cute eyes. Despite being the knight in the family, he couldn't resist cute things. It crawled into his lap and yawned, "Evv..."

"Wonder what Pokémon this cute one called." Firion asked petting the Pokémon on his husband lap.

"This little one is called a Eevee." Shinko said, returning for Zoura. "It appears to be friendly with you three. It has the ability to evolve into different types of Pokémon. Flareon and Jolteon to name a few. Normally people back to where I live uses them as pets, companions, and even as partners. I care for them and use them as companions. But with magic as back up, I could save my friends against anyone who threatens them. What are you two going to do with this little Eevee?"

Light smiled and said, "I think he wants to be with us."

"Should we give him a name?"

"How about Cid?" Light smiled to the nickname. "I want him to named after my dad."

"Then this Eevee is now Cid. Well, I guess this is good bye for now."

Shinko and Zoura ran back to the building so the royal family could eat their lunch. Cid was next to Feiner, who was sleeping with the Pokémon as his pillow. Light slowly picked up his son and returned back to the dragon's back. Firion packed up the items and returned to the harness. Returning to the castle ground, the three returned to the castle and before long, Cid jumped out of Light's arms and running around the place. Firion ran to the nursery to see the Pokémon with Feiner's plush toy of Bahamut.

"Cid, what are you doing with my son's toy?" Firion calmly asked before seeing the Eevee teething on it. "Your just a baby yourself. So that's why you and Feiner developed a bond together. I'll get a teething ring for you."

He looked for a ring for the Eevee. Light was feeding Feiner before he has a ring for the Pokémon. He gave it to Cid, who started to teeth it once given. Night has fallen and Feiner started to yawn with Cid. In the small crib, the two slept soundly with the parents sleeping in their grand master bed.

"Hey Light..." Firion sigh heavy after two hours of sleeping. "I have a dream...vision."

"About what, Firion?" Light is always curious when Firion get's a vision.

"Of a lost prince taking our son's heart and eloping together in a distance land."

"You saw that? When is this going to happened?"

"Believe when he's twenty one years old. Around my age when you and I got married."

Light sigh heavily. Since when a prince going to come and take his son away from him? Unacceptable is what he thought next before drifting off to sleep. Songs of memories echoed in his head. Why is he hearing these songs? But then he saw a young man dancing with a maiden. Long brown hair with black tips and wearing silver armor similar to his knights. The only difference is that there were white wings around his armor like on his arms, back and waist. Similar to a paladin, he wields a sword of the royal family but his leader wasn't him. Long green hair similar to a goddess was shown behind him. Who is this person? What could the future holds for his family? Either way, he has to wait and see what will unfold.

* * *

Me: I'm so going to have fun with the next fanfic! :D  
Shinko: Since your done with those two...when is it going to be up?  
Me: I think a few days...it has to be a Dissidia/Kid Icarus crossover fanfic.  
Shinko: Why not put it in your dA account?  
Me: I'M SO STUPID! DX  
Shinko: Thanks...I guess...  
Me: No wonder your N's kid.  
Shinko: SHHHH...don't tell them who's my dad! DX


End file.
